The present invention relates to N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide, a process for producing the above-mentioned compound and a herbicide containing the above-mentioned compound.
Certain kinds of N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open (KOKAI) Nos. 4-290805(1992) and 4-217959(1992). Hitherto, various herbicides including such compounds have been proposed. However, there has been still a strong demand for providing herbicides having an excellent herbicidal effect, such as a herbicide capable of surely exhibiting a herbicidal effect even when used in a small amount, such that its amount existing in environment can be advantageously reduced; a herbicide capable of exhibiting a good selectivity between crop and weed irrespective of change in environmental conditions; a herbicide causing no phytotoxicity even after crop rotation or double-cropping; or the like.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-mentioned problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound having an excellent herbicidal effect, i.e., those capable of surely exhibiting a herbicidal effect even when used in a small amount, showing a good selectivity between crop and weed, and causing no phytotoxicity even after crop rotation or double-cropping, a process for the production of such a compound, and a herbicide using such a compound.
As a result of the present inventors"" earnest studies concerning chemical structures and physiological activities to plants for discovering novel industrially useful pyridine derivatives, it has been surprisingly found that by introducing a substituent group such as alkoxy group, alkylthio group, alkylamino group or dialkylamino group into the 4-position of pyridine ring, the obtained compound can exhibit an extremely high herbicidal effect as compared to those having a pyridine ring whose 4-position is unsubstituted, which have been described as suitable compounds in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. 4-290805(1992). The present invention has been attained on the basis of the finding.
More specifically, it has been found that by introducing the above-mentioned substituent group into the 4-position of pyridine ring, there can be produced an N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide compound having a higher herbicidal activity than that of conventional ones.
That is, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I): 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A1 may be substituted with X1, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an amino group or a hydroxyl group {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A1 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X1};
X1 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A1 when A1 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X1 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A1 which can be substituted with X1, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1s may be the same or different;
p and s are an integer of 0 to 2 with the proviso that the sum of p and s (p+s) is 2;
when p is 2, A1 may be the same or different;
when p is 2 and two A1s are alkyl chains, the A1s may be directly bonded together to form a ring, or the A1s may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A1s, to form a ring;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different; and
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
In a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-a), which process comprises carrying out an addition reaction between 2-(metal-substituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy pyridine represented by the general formula (II) and substituted isocyanate (or isothiocyanate) represented by the general formula (III); and
substituting the metal with a proton. 
wherein R2 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A2 may be substituted with X2, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A2 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X2};
X2 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A2 when A2 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X2 may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A2 which can be substituted with X2, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X2s may be the same or different;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is an integer of not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
M is alkali metal, alkali earth metal-Q wherein Q is a halogen atom, or xc2xd(Cu-alkali metal).
In a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-b), which process comprises reacting a compound represented by the general formula (IV) with (substituted or unsubstituted) amine, (substituted or unsubstituted) hydroxyl amine or (substituted or unsubstituted) hydrazine represented by the general formula (V). 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A1b may be substituted with X1b, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an amino group or a hydroxyl group {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A1b is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X1b};
X1b is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A1b when A1b is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X1b may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A1b which can be substituted with X1b, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1bs may be the same or different;
p and s are an integer of 0 to 2 with the proviso that the sum of p and s (p+s) is 2;
when p is 2, A1bs may be the same or different;
when p is 2 and the A1bs are alkyl chains, the A1bs may be directly bonded together to from a ring, or the A1bs may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A1bs, to form a ring;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
W is a leaving group.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-c), which process comprises reacting N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide represented by the general formula (VI) with a compound represented by the general formula (VII-a), 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A3 may be substituted with X3, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A3 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X3};
A3a may be substituted with X3, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A3a is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of side chain bonded to the main chain, and the side chain is regarded as X3};
X3 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to terminal positions of A3 and A3a, when A3 and A3a are a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X3 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n and n3 are 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A3 and A3a, respectively, which can be substituted with X3, and when n and n3 are an integer of not less than 2, X3s may be the same or different;
v is 0 or 1, t is 0 or 1, and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2;
when w is 2, A3as may be the same or different;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-d), which process comprises reacting N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide represented by the general formula (VIII), having a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group or the like which is bonded to the N atom, with a compound represented by the general formula (VII-b). 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A4 may be substituted with X4, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A4 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X4};
A4a may be substituted with X4, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A4a is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a side chain bonded to the main chain, and the side chain is regarded as X4};
E1H is a hydroxyl group, an amino group or a C1 to C10 alkylamino group which may be substituted with X4 {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of E1 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X4};
X4 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to terminal positions of A4 and A4a, when A4 and A4a are a C1 to C10 alkyl group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X4 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n and n4 are 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A4 and A4a, respectively, which may be substituted with X4, and when n and n4 are an integer of not less than 2, X4s may be the same or different;
x is 0 or 1 and y is 0 or 1 with the proviso that the sum of x and y (x+y) is 1;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-e), which process comprises reacting N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide represented by the general formula (IX) and having a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a halogen-(substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group or a thiol group in substituents bonded to the N atom, with a compound represented by the general formula (VII-c). 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A5 may be substituted with X5, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A5 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X5};
X5 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A5, when A5 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X5 may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
X5a is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A5, when A5 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X5a may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A5 which can be substituted with X5;
when n is an integer of not less than 2, X5s may be the same or different;
t is 0 or 1, v is 0 or 1 and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2;
when w is 2 and t and w are 1, A5s may be the same or different;
when w is 2 and A5s are alkyl chains, the A5s may be directly bonded together to form a ring, or the A5s may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A5s, to form a ring;
E2H is a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a thiol group or a C1 to C4 alkylamino group which may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
R5 a C1 to C4 alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom;
j is an integer of not less than 1 and k is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j and k (j+k) is 1 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A5 which can be substituted with X5;
when j is not less than 2, E2Hs may be the same or different;
when k is not less than 2, X5as may be the same or different;
j1 is an integer of not less than 1 and j2 is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j1 and j2 (j1+j2) is j;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-f), which process comprises reacting N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (X) with (substituted or unsubstituted) phenol represented by the general formula (XI) under basic condition. 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A1f may be substituted with X1f, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or a hydroxyl group {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of Alf is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as side chain is regarded as X1f};
X1f is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A1f, when A1f is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X1f may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A1f which may be substituted with X1f, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1fs may be the same or different;
p and s are an integer of 0 to 2 with the proviso that the sum of p and s (p+s) is 2;
when p is 2, A1fs may be the same or different;
when p is 2 and A1fs are alkyl chains, the A1fs may be directly bonded together to form a ring, or the A1fs may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A1fs, to form a ring;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
T1 is a halogen atom.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a herbicide containing as an effective ingredient N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the above-mentioned general formula (I).
The present invention will be described in detail below.
First, N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the above-mentioned general formula (I) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cthe present compound (I)xe2x80x9d), is explained.
The definitions and the detailed contents of respective symbols (R1, A1, X1, Y1, Z, s, p and m) used for the present compound (I) are described below.
Examples of the C1 to C4 alkoxy groups as R1 may include methoxy, ethoxy, (1-methyl)ethoxy (identical to isopropoxy) or the like. Examples of the C1 to C4 alkylthio groups as R1 may include methylthio, ethylthio or the like. Examples of the C1 to C4 alkylamino groups as R1 may include methylamino, ethylamino or the like. Examples of the di(C1 to C4 alkyl) amino groups as R1 may include dimethylamino, ethylmethylamino or the like. Examples of the (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino groups as R1 (wherein the C7 to C8 aralkyl may include branched groups such as 1-phenylethyl) may include methyl(phenylmethyl)amino, ethyl(phenylmethyl)amino or the like.
Among the above-defined examples, preferred groups as R1 are methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino and methyl(phenylmethyl)amino.
Among them, more preferred groups as R1 are methoxy, methylthio, methylamino and dimethylamino.
The above-specified contents with respect to R1 are common to specific contents of R2 and R3 within the scope of definitions thereof.
Next, A1 is explained below.
The chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A1 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as a side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl group as a side chain is regarded as substituents X1.
That is, with respect to C1 to C10 alkyl group, the longest carbon chain thereof is regarded as A1, and the groups bonded thereto are regarded as substituents. Accordingly, in the case of isopropyl group, an ethyl group is regarded as A1 and a methyl group is regarded as a substituent bonded to the 1-position of the ethyl group. Similarly, in the case of t-butyl group, an ethyl group is regarded as A1, and two methyl groups are regarded as substituents bonded to the 1-position thereof.
With respect to the C2 to C6 alkenyl group, the carbon chain extending from the carbon atom bonded to a nitrogen atom of 2-CZN of pyridine up to the double bond located at the furthest position therefrom, is regarded as A1. The C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to A1 is regarded as X1.
With respect to the C3 to C6 alkynyl group, the carbon chain extending from the carbon atom bonded to a nitrogen atom of 2-CZN of pyridine up to the triple bond located at the furthest position therefrom, is regarded as A1. The C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to A1 is regarded as X1.
In the case where both the double and triple bonds are contained in A1, the carbon chain extending from the 1-position up to the multiple bond located at the furthest position therefrom, is regarded as A1. The C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as a side chain to A1 is regarded as X1.
The C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as a side chain to A1 may be substituted with halogen atom(s) similarly to those bonded to the other positions.
In association with the above definition of A1, in the case where A1 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, the substituent groups X1 are not bonded to the terminal position of A1.
The above-mentioned regularities between A1 and X1 are commonly used within the scopes of respective definitions of A2 and X2; A1b and X1b; A3 and X3; A3a and X3; A4 and X4; A4a and X4; E1, A4a and X4; A5 and X5, A5 and X5a; A5 and E2; A5, E2 and R5; and A1f and X1f.
Specific examples of A1 may include the following substituents.
As the C1 to C10 alkyl groups, a C1 to C6 alkyl group is preferred, and there may be usually exemplified methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group or the like. Further, as the C2 to C6 alkenyl groups, there may be usually exemplified vinyl group, 2-propenyl group or the like. As the C3 to C6 alkynyl groups, there may be exemplified 2-propynyl group or the like. As the C3 to C6 cycloalkyl groups, there may be exemplified cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group or the like. As the C1 to C10 alkoxy groups, a C1 to C6 alkoxy group is preferred, and there may be usually exemplified methoxy group, ethoxy group, propoxy group, butoxy group or the like. Further, as the C3 to C6 alkenyloxy groups, there may be exemplified 2-propenyloxy group or the like. As the C3 to C6 alkynyloxy groups, there may be exemplified 2-propynyloxy group or the like. As the C1 to C10 alkylamino groups, C1 to C6 alkylamino groups are preferred, and there may be usually exemplified methylamino group, ethylamino group, propylamino group, butylamino group or the like. In addition, as the di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino groups, there may be exemplified dimethylamino, diethylamino or the like. As the arylalkyl groups (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), there may be exemplified phenylmethyl group or the like. As the arylalkyloxy groups (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), there may be exemplified phenylmethyloxy group or the like. As the arylalkylamino groups (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), there may be exemplified phenylmethylamino group or the like.
As the A1, there may also be exemplified a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a phenyl group or a phenylamino group.
The specified contents with respect to the A1 are common to specific contents of A2, A1b, A3, A3a, A4, A4a, E1H, E1A4a, A5 and A1f within the scopes of respective definitions thereof.
Specific examples of X1 may include the following substituents.
As the halogen atoms, there may be exemplified fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkyl groups, there may be exemplified methyl group, ethyl group, (1-methyl)ethyl group or the like. As the C3 to C6 cycloalkyl groups, there may be exemplified cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkoxy groups, there may be exemplified methoxy group, ethoxy group, (1-methyl)ethoxy group or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkylthio groups, there may be exemplified methylthio group, ethylthio group, (1-methyl)ethylthio group or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl groups, there may be exemplified methylsulfonyl group, ethylsulfonyl group or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl groups, there may be exemplified methylsulfinyl group, ethylsulfinyl group or the like. As the C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl groups, there may be exemplified methylcarbonyl group, ethylcarbonyl group or the like. Furthermore, examples of X1 may also include a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group, a thiol group or the like.
As the halogen atoms which can be further substituted for these alkyl moieties including cycloalkyl groups, there may be exemplified fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or the like. The number of these halogen atoms bonded to the alkyl moieties is usually 1 to 7, preferably 1 to 5. Examples of the halogen-substituted substituents X1 may include trifluoromethyl group, 2-fluoroethyl group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl group, 2-chloroethyl group, 2-bromoethyl group, 3-chloropropyl group, 2-fluoroethoxy group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy group, 2-chloroethoxy group, 2-bromoethoxy group, 3-chloropropoxy group, 2-fluoroethylthio group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio group, 2-chloroethylthio group, 2-bromoethylthio group, 3-chloropropylthio group, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl group, trifluoromethylsulfonyl group, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl group, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl group, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl group, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl group, trifluoromethylsulfinyl group, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl group, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl group, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl group, trifluoroacetyl group, 2,2-dichlorocyclopropyl group or the like.
The specified contents described with respect to X1 are common to specific contents of X2, X1b, X3, X4, X5, X5a, R5E2 and X1f within the scopes of respective definitions thereof.
The integer n is usually in the range of 0 (indicating that no X1 is substituted) to 15, preferably 0 to 10, more preferably 0 to 7. The above-specified range of n is explained in more detail with respect to the combination of A1 and X1.
In the combination of A1 {C1 to C10 alkyl group, C2 to C6 alkenyl group, C3 to C6 alkynyl group, C1 to C10 alkoxy group, C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, C1 to C10 alkylamino group or di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group} and X1, the range of n is varied depending upon kind of X1 as follows.
In the case where X1 is a fluorine atom, n is usually 1 to 15, preferably 1 to 10, more preferably 1 to 7.
In the case where X1 is a halogen atom other than fluorine atom, n is usually 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 3, more preferably 1 to 2.
In the case where X1 is an alkyl group, n is usually 1 to 7, preferably 1 to 5, more preferably 1 to 3.
In the case where X1 is a substituent other than halogen atom or alkyl group, n is usually 1 to 3, preferably 1 to 2.
In the case where A1 is a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), the integer n is usually 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 3 irrespective of kind of X1.
The above-specified contents with respect to the integer n are common to specific contents of n3, n4, j, k, j1, j2 and j3 within the scopes of respective definitions thereof.
The specific examples of A1xe2x80x94X1n may include the following combinations.
In the case where n is 0, there may be exemplified:
C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl or the like;
C2 to C6 alkenyl groups such as vinyl, allyl, 1,3-butadienyl or the like;
C3 to C6 alkynyl groups such as 2-propynyl, 2-pentene-4-ynyl or the like;
C3 to C6 cycloalkyl groups such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or the like;
C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy or the like;
C3 to C6 alkenyloxy groups such as allyloxy, 1,3-butadienyloxy or the like;
C3 to C6 alkynyloxy groups such as 2-propynyloxy, 2-pentene-4-ynyloxy or the like;
C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, butylamino, pentylamino, hexylamino, heptylamino, octylamino or the like;
di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino groups such as dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, dibutylamino, methyl(ethyl)amino, methyl(propyl)amino, ethyl(propyl)amino or the like;
phenyl group;
phenylamino group;
phenyl(C1 to C3 alkyl) groups {indicating such arylalkyl groups whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms and whose aryl group is phenyl} such as phenylmethyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl or the like;
phenyl(C1 to C3 alkyl)oxy groups {indicating such arylalkyloxy groups whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms and whose aryl group is phenyl} such as phenylmethyloxy, phenylethyloxy, phenylpropyloxy or the like;
phenyl(C1 to C3 alkyl)amino groups {indicating such arylalkylamino groups whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms and whose aryl group is phenyl} such as phenylamino, phenylmethylamino, phenylethylamino, phenylpropylamino or the like;
amino group;
hydroxyl group; or the like.
In the case where X1 is alkyl and n is 1 to 2:
C3 to C12 alkyl groups such as 1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl or the like;
C3 to C9 alkenyl groups such as 1-methylethenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-2-propenyl, 3,3-dimethylpropenyl, 2,3-dimethylpropenyl or the like;
C4 to C9 alkynyl groups such as 3-methylpropynyl, 3-ethylpropynyl, 1-methylpropynyl, 1,3-dimethylpropynyl or the like;
C4 to C9 cycloalkyl groups such as 2-imethylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 2-methylcyclobutyl, 2-methylcyclopentyl or the like;
C3 to C12 alkoxy groups such as 1-methylethoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 2-ethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy or the like;
C4 to C9 alkenyloxy groups such as 1-methyl-2-propenyloxy, 2-methyl-2-propenyloxy, 3,3-dimethylpropenyloxy, 2,3-dimethylpropenyloxy or the like;
C4 to C9 alkynyloxy groups such as 3-methylpropynyloxy, 3-ethylpropynyloxy, 1-methylpropynyloxy, 1,3-dimethylpropynyloxy or the like;
C3 to C14 alkylamino groups such as 1,1-dimethylehtylamino, 2-methylpropylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkyl)(C3 to C6 alkyl)amino groups such as methyl(2-methylethyl)amino, ethyl(2-methylethyl)amino, propyl(2-methylethyl)amino, di(2-methylethyl)amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylphenyl groups such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 3-ethylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylphenylamino groups such as 2-methylphenylamino, 3-methylphenylamino, 4-methylphenylamino, 2-ethylphenylamino, 3-ethylphenylamino, 4-ethylphenylamino, 3,4-dimethylphenylamino, 2,4-dimethylphenylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylphenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as (2-methylphenyl)methyl, (3-methylphenyl)methyl, (4-methylphenyl)methyl, 1-methyl-1-(4-methylphenyl)methyl {identical to 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl}, 2-methyl-2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl, (2-ehtylphenyl)methyl, (3-ehtylphenyl)methyl, (4-ehtylphenyl)methyl, (3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl, (2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylphenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as (2-methylphenyl)methyloxy, (3-methylphenyl)methyloxy, (4-methylphenyl)methyloxy, 1-methyl-1-(4-methylphenyl)methyloxy {identical to 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyloxy}, 2-methyl-2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyloxy, (2-ehtylphenyl)methyloxy, (3-ehtylphenyl)methyloxy, (4-ehtylphenyl)methyloxy, (3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyloxy, (2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyloxy or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylphenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as (2-methylphenyl)methylamino, (3-methylphenyl)methylamino, (4-methylphenyl)methylamino, 1-methyl-1-(4-methylphenyl)methylamino {identical to 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethylamino}, 2-methyl-2-(4-methylphenyl)ethylamino, (2-ehtylphenyl)methylamino, (3-ehtylphenyl)methylamino, (4-ehtylphenyl)methylamino, (3,4-dimethylphenyl)methylamino, (2,4-dimethylphenyl)methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a halogen atom and n is 1 to 7:
halogen-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 2-bromo-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluroroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl, trichloromethyl, chloromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, tribromomethyl, bromomethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 3-bromopropyl, 2-iodoethyl, 3-iodopropyl or the like;
halogen-substituted C2 to C6 alkenyl groups such as 2,2-dichloroethenyl, 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, 3-chloro-2-propenyl, 2,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, 2,2-difluoroethenyl, 2-fluoro-2-propenyl, 3,3-difluoro-2-propenyl, 3-fluoro-2-propenyl, 2,3-difluoro-2-propenyl, 2,2-dibromoethenyl, 2-bromo-2-propenyl, 3,3-dibromo-2-propenyl, 3-bromo-2-propenyl, 2,3-dibromo-2-propenyl or the like;
halogen-substituted C3 to C6 alkynyl groups such as 3-chloropropynyl, 3-fluoropropynyl, 1-bromopropynyl or the like;
halogen-substituted C1 to C6 cycloalkyl groups such as 2-chlorocyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrachloropropyl, 2-fluorocyclopropyl, 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl or the like;
halogen-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 2-bromo-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 3-iodopropoxy or the like;
halogen-substituted C3 to C6 alkenyloxy groups such as 2-chloro-2-propenyloxy, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy, 2,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-propenyloxy, 2-fluoro-2-propenyloxy, 3,3-difluoro-2-propenyloxy, 3-fluoro-2-propenyloxy, 2,3-difluoro-2-propenyloxy, 2-bromo-2-propenyloxy, 3,3-dibromo-2-propenyloxy, 3-bromo-2-propenyloxy, 2,3-dibromo-2-propenyloxy or the like;
halogen-substituted C3 to C6 alkynyloxy groups such as 3-chloropropynyloxy, 3-fluoropropynyloxy, 1-bromopropynyloxy or the like;
halogen-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as trifluoromethylamino, difluoromethylamino, 2-fluoroethylamino, 4-fluorobutylamino, 2-bromo-2,2-difluoroethylamino, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylamino, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylamino, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylamino, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutylamino, trichloromethylamino, 2-chloroethylamino, 3-chloropropylamino, 2,2,2-trichloroethylamino, 3,3,3-trichloropropylamino, 2-bromoethylamino, 3-bromopropylamino, 2-iodoethylamino, 3-iodopropylamino or the like;
{halogen-substituted di(C1 to C4 alkyl)}amino groups such as trifluoromethyl(methyl)amino, difluoromethyl(methyl)amino, (2-fluoroethyl)(methyl)amino, (4-fluorobutyl)(methyl)amino, (2-bromo-2,2-difluoroethyl)(methyl)amino, (2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)(methyl)amino, (3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)(methyl)amino, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl)(methyl)amino, (2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl)(methyl)amino, (2-chloroethyl)(methyl)amino, (3-chloropropyl)(methyl)amino, (2,2,2-trichloroethyl)(methyl)amino, (3,3,3-trichloropropyl)(methyl)amino, (2-bromoethyl)(methyl)amino, (3-bromopropyl)(methyl)amino, (2-iodoethyl)(methyl)amino, (3-iodopropyl)(methyl)amino, trifluoromethyl(ethyl)amino, difluoromethyl(ethyl)amino, (2-fluoroethyl)(ethyl)amino, di(2-fluoroethyl)amino, di(2-chloroethyl)amino, (4-fluorobutyl)(ethyl)amino, (2-bromo-2,2-difluoroethyl)(ethyl)amino, (2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)(ethyl)amino, (3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)(ethyl)amino, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl)(ethyl)amino, (2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl)(ethyl)amino, (2,2,2-trichloroethyl)(ethyl)amino, chloromethyl(ethyl)amino, (2-chloroethyl)(ethyl)amino, 3-chloropropyl(ethyl)amino, (2,2,2-trichloroethyl)(ethyl)amino, (3,3,3-trichloropropyl)(ethyl)amino, (2-bromoethyl)(ethyl)amino, (3-bromopropyl)(ethyl)amino, (2-iodoethyl)(ethyl)amino, (3-iodopropyl)(ethyl)amino or the like;
halogen-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 2-bromophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 2,4-dibromophenyl, 2-iodophenyl, 3-iodophenyl or the like;
halogen-substituted phenylamino groups such as 2-chlorophenylamino, 3-chlorophenylamino, 4-chlorophenylamino, 3,4-dichlorophenylamino, 2,4-dichlorophenylamino, 2-fluorophenylamino, 3-fluorophenylamino, 4-fluorophenylamino, 3,4-difluorophenylamino, 2,4-difluorophenylamino, 2-bromophenylamino, 3-bromophenylamino, 4-bromophenylamino, 3,4-dibromophenylamino, 2,4-dibromophenylamino, 2-iodophenylamino, 3-iodophenylamino or the like;
(halogen-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as (2-chlorophenyl)methyl, (3-chlorophenyl)methyl, (4-chlorophenyl)methyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl, (2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl or the like;
(halogen-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as (2-chlorophenyl)methyloxy, (3-chlorophenyl)methyloxy, (4-chlorophenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyloxy, (2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyloxy, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyloxy, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyloxy or the like; and
(halogen-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as (2-chlorophenyl)methylamino, (3-chlorophenyl)methylamino, (4-chlorophenyl)methylamino, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethylamino, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethylamino, (2,4-dichlorophenyl)methylamino, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethylamino, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)ethylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is an alkoxy group and n is 1 to 2:
C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 1-(methoxy)ethyl, 1-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 1-(ethoxy)propyl, 2,3-di(methoxy)propyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, propoxymethoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 1-(methoxy)propoxy, 1-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2,3-di(methoxy)propoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as 2-(methoxy)ethylamino, 3-(methoxy)propylamino, 2-(ethoxy)ethylamino, 2-(propoxy)ethylamino, 1-(ethoxy)ethylamino, 1-(methoxy)propylamino, 4-(methoxy)butylamino, 2-(methoxy)propylamino, 2-(ethoxy)propylamino, 1-(ethoxy)propylamino or the like;
{C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted di(C1 to C6 alkyl)}amino groups such as methyl(methoxymethyl)amino, ethyl(2-methoxyethyl)amino, methyl(2-ethoxypropyl)amino, di(2-ethoxyethyl)amino, di(ethoxymethyl)amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-ethoxyphenyl, 3-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted phenyl)amino groups such as 2-methoxyphenylamino, 3-methoxyphenylamino, 4-methoxyphenylamino, 2-ethoxyphenylamino, 3-ethoxyphenylamino, 4-ethoxyphenylamino, 3,4-dimethoxyphenylamino, 2,4-dimethoxyphenylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl, (4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl, (3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl, (2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyloxy, 1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyloxy, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyloxy, (4-ethoxyphenyl)methyloxy, (3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methyloxy, (2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methyloxy or the like; and
(C1 to C4 alkoxy-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethylamino, 2-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethylamino, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethylamino, 1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethylamino, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)propylamino, (4-ethoxyphenyl)methylamino, (3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methylamino, (2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methylamino or the like;
In the case where X1 is an alkylthio group and n is 1 to 2:
C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as (methylthio)methyl, (ethylthio)methyl, (propylthio)methyl, 2-(methylthio)ethyl, 2-(ethylthio)ethyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, 4-(methylthio)butyl, 2-(methylthio)propyl, 2-(ethylthio)propyl, 1-(ethylthio)propyl, 2,3-di(methylthio)propyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as (methylthio)methoxy, (ethylthio)methoxy, (propylthio)methoxy, 2-(methylthio)ethoxy, 2-(ethylthio)ethoxy, 3-(methylthio)propoxy, 4-(methylthio)butoxy, 2-(methylthio)propoxy, 2-(ethylthio)propoxy, 1-(ethylthio)propoxy, 2,3-di(methylthio)propoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as (methylthio)methylamino, (ethylthio)methylamino, (propylthio)methylamino, 2-(methylthio)ethylamino, 2-(ethylthio)ethylamino, 3-(methylthio)propylamino, 4-(methylthio)butylamino, 2-(methylthio)propylamino, 2-(ethylthio)propylamino, 1-(ethylthio)propylamino, 2,3-di(methylthio)propylamino or the like;
{C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted di(C1 to C6 alkyl)}amino groups such as methyl(2-methylthiomethyl)amino, ethyl(2-methylthio)ethylamino, methyl{(2-ethylthio)propyl}amino, di{(2-ethylthio)ethyl}amino, di{(2-ethylthio)methyl}amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-(methylthio)phenyl, 3-(methylthio)phenyl, 4-(methylthio)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted phenylamino groups such as 2-(methylthio)phenylamino, 3-(methylthio)phenylamino, 4-(methylthio)phenylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {2-(methylthio)phenyl}methyl, {3-(methylthio)phenyl}methyl, {4-(methylthio)phenyl}methyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {2-(methylthio)phenyl}methyloxy, {3-(methylthio)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(methylthio)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
(C1 to C4 alkylthio-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {2-(methylthio)phenyl}methylamino, {3-(methylthio)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(methylthio)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is an alkylamino group and n is 1:
C1 to C4 alkylamino-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-(methylamino)ethyl, 2-(ethylamino)ethyl, 2-(propylamino)ethyl, 3-(methylamino)propyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylamino-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(methylamino)ethoxy, 2-(ethylamino)ethoxy, 2-(propylamino)propoxy, 3-(methylamino)propoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylamino-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(methylamino)phenyl, 4-(methylamino)phenyl, 4-(ethylamino)phenyl or the like;
{(C1 to C4 alkylamino)-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(methylamino)phenyl}methyl, {4-(methylamino)phenyl}methyl, {4-(ethylamino)phenyl}methyl or the like;
{(C1 to C4 alkylamino)-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(methylamino)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(methylamino)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(ethylamino)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
{(C1 to C4 alkylamino)-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(methylamino)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(methylamino)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(ethylamino)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a dialkylamino group and n is 1:
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-(dimethylamino)ethyl, 3-(dimethylamino)propyl, 2-(diethylamino)ethyl, 2-(dipropylamino)ethyl or the like;
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy, 3-(dimethylamino)propoxy, 2-(diethylamino)ethoxy, 2-(dipropylamino)ethoxy or the like;
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(dimethylamino)phenyl, 4-(dimethylamino)phenyl, 4-{methyl(ethyl)amino}phenyl, 4-(diethylamino)phenyl or the like;
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(dimethylamino)phenylamino, 4-(dimethylamino)phenylamino, 4-{methyl(ethyl)amino)phenylamino, 4-(diethylamino)phenylamino or the like;
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methyl, {4-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methyl, {4-(diethylamino)phenyl}methyl or the like;
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(diethylamino)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
{di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino}-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(dimethylamino)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(diethylamino)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is an alkylsulfinyl group and n is 1 to 2:
C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as (methylsulfinyl)methyl, (ethylsulfinyl)methyl, (propylsulfinyl)methyl, 2-(methylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 3-(methylsulfinyl)propyl, 4-(methylsulfinyl)butyl, 2-(methylsulfinyl)propyl, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)propyl, 1-(ethylsulfinyl)propyl, 2,3-di(methylsulfinyl)propyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as (methylsulfinyl)methoxy, (ethylsulfinyl)methoxy, (propylsulfinyl)methoxy, 2-(methylsulfinyl)ethoxy, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, 3-(methylsulfinyl)propoxy, 4-(methylsulfinyl)butoxy, 2-(methylsulfinyl)propoxy, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)propoxy, 1-(ethylsulfinyl)propoxy, 2,3-di(methylsulfinyl)propoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as (methylsulfinyl)methylamino, (ethylsulfinyl)methylamino, (propylsulfinyl)methylamino, 2-(methylsulfinyl)ethylamino, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)ethylamino, 3-(methylsulfinyl)propylamino, 4-(methylsulfinyl)butylamino, 2-(methylsulfinyl)propylamino, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)propylamino, 1-(ethylsulfinyl)propylamino, 2,3-di(methylsulfinyl)propylamino or the like;
{C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted di(C1 to C6 alkyl)}amino groups such as methyl(2-methylsulfinylmethyl)amino, ethyl(2-methylsulfinyl)ethylamino, methyl{(2-ethylsulfinyl)propyl}amino, di{(2-ethylsulfinyl)ethyl}amino, di{(2-ethylsulfinyl)methyl}amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl, 3-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl, 4-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as 2-(methylsulfinyl)phenylamino, 3-(methylsulfinyl)phenylamino, 4-(methylsulfinyl)phenylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {2-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyl, {3-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {2-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {3-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {2-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methylamino, {3-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(methylsulfinyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is an alkylsulfonyl group and n is 1 to 2:
C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as (methylsulfonyl)methyl, (ethylsulfonyl)methyl, (propylsulfonyl)methyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)ethyl, 3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl, 4-(methylsulfonyl)butyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)propyl, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)propyl, 1-(ethylsulfonyl)propyl, 2,3-di(methylsulfonyl)propyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as (methylsulfonyl)methoxy, (ethylsulfonyl)methoxy, (propylsulfonyl)methoxy, 2-(methylsulfonyl)ethoxy, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, 3-(methylsulfonyl)propoxy, 4-(methylsulfonyl)butoxy, 2-(methylsulfonyl)propoxy, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)propoxy, 1-(ethylsulfonyl)propoxy, 2,3-di(methylsulfonyl)propoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as (methylsulfonyl)methylamino, (ethylsulfonyl)methylamino, (propylsulfonyl)methylamino 2-(methylsulfonyl)methylamino, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)methylamino, 3-(methylsulfonyl)propylamino, 4-(methylsulfonyl)butylamino, 2-(methylsulfonyl)propylamino, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)propylamino, 1-(ethylsulfonyl)propylamino, 2,3-di(methylsulfonyl)propylamino or the like;
{C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted di(C1 to C6 alkyl)}amino groups such as methyl(2-methylsulfonylmethyl)amino, ethyl(2-methylsulfonyl)ethylamino, methyl{(2-ethylsulfonyl)propyl}amino, di{(2-ethylsulfonyl)ethyl}amino, di{(2-ethylsulfonyl)methyl}amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenylamino, 3-(methylsulfonyl)phenylamino, 4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylamino or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyl, {3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, (3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
(C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a cyano group and n is 1:
cyano-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as cyanomethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 3-cyanopropyl, 4-cyanobutyl or the like;
cyano-substituted C1 to C10 alkyloxy groups such as 2-cyanoethyloxy, 3-cyanopropyloxy, 4-cyanobutyloxy or the like;
cyano-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as cyanomethylamino, 2-cyanoethylamino, 3-cyanopropylamino, 4-cyanobutylamino or the like;
{cyano-substituted di(C1 to C6 alkyl)}amino groups such as (cyanomethyl)(methyl)amino, (2-cyanoethyl)(ethyl)amino, di(2-cyanoethyl)amino or the like;
cyano-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-cyanophenyl, 3-cyanophenyl, 4-cyanophenyl or the like;
cyano-substituted phenylamino groups such as 2-cyanophenylamino, 3-cyanophenylamino, 4-cyanophenylamino or the like;
(cyano-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as (2-cyanophenyl)methyl, (3-cyanophenyl)methyl, (4-cyanophenyl)methyl or the like;
(cyano-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as (2-cyanophenyl)methyloxy, (3-cyanophenyl)methyloxy, (4-cyanophenyl)methyloxy or the like; and
(cyano-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as (2-cyanophenyl)methylamino, (3-cyanophenyl)methylamino, (4-cyanophenyl)methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a cycloalkyl group and n is 1:
C3 to C6 cycloalkyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl or the like;
C3 to C6 cycloalkyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as cyclopropylmethoxy, cyclobutylmethoxy, cyclopentylmethoxy, cyclohexylmethoxy, cyclopropylethoxy or the like; and
C3 to C6 cycloalkyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkylamino groups such as cyclopropylmethylamino, cyclobutylmethylamino, cyclopentylmethylamino, cyclohexylmethylamino, cyclopropylethylamino or the like;
In the case where X1 is a alkylcarbonyl group and n is 1:
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as (methylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(methylcarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methylcarbonyl)propyl, 4-(methylcarbonyl)butyl, (ethylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(ethylcarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(ethylcarbonyl)propyl, 4-(ethylcarbonyl)butyl, (butylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(butylcarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(butylcarbonyl)propyl, 4-(butylcarbonyl)butyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as (methylcarbonyl)methoxy, 2-(methylcarbonyl)ethoxy, 3-(methylcarbonyl)propoxy, 4-(methylcarbonyl)butoxy, (ethylcarbonyl)methoxy, 2-(ethylcarbonyl)ethoxy, 3-(ethylcarbonyl)propoxy, 4-(ethylcarbonyl)butoxy, (butylcarbonyl)methoxy, 2-(butylcarbonyl)ethoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl, 3-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl, 4-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as {2-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}amino, {3-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}amino, {4-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}amino or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {2-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyl, {3-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {2-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {3-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {2-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {3-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(methylcarbonyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like; and
C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl-substituted arylalkyloxyamino groups such as 2-(methylcarbonyl)phenylmethyloxyamino, 3-(methylcarbonyl)phenylmethyloxyamino, 4-(methylcarbonyl)phenylmethyloxyamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is an amino group and n is 1:
amino-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-aminoethyl, 3-aminopropyl, 4-aminobutyl or the like; and
amino-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-aminoethoxy, 3-aminopropoxy, 4-aminobutoxy or the like.
In the case where X1 is a hydroxyl group and n is 1 to 2:
hydroxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl or the like;
hydroxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-hydroxyethoxy, 3-hydroxypropoxy, 2,3-dihydroxypropoxy, 4-hydroxybutoxy or the like; and
hydroxy-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-hydroxyphenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl or the like.
In the case where X1 is a thiol group and n is 1:
thiol-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-mercaptoethyl, 3-mercaptopropyl, 4-mercaptobutyl or the like;
thiol-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-mercaptoethoxy, 3-mercaptopropoxy, 2,3-dimercaptopropoxy, 4-mercaptobutoxy or the like; and
thiol-substituted phenyl groups such as 2-mercaptophenyl, 3-mercaptophenyl, 4-mercaptophenyl or the like.
As X1nxe2x80x94A1 in which the alkyl moiety of X1 is further substituted with halogen atom(s), there may be exemplified the following substituents. The halogen-substituted alkyl moiety of X1 is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d.
In the case where X1 is a haloalkyl group:
C1 to C4 haloalkyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino or the like; and
C1 to C4 haloalkyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C4 alkyloxy groups such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenylmethyloxy, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenylmethyloxy or the like;
In the case where X1 is a haloalkoxy group:
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethoxy)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy) ethyl, (2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)methyl, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy)methyl, 2-(difluoromethoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethoxy)ethyl, 1-(2-fluoroethoxy)methyl, 2-(chloroethoxy)ethyl, 2-(bromoethoxy)ethyl, 2-(trichloromethoxy)ethyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(trifluoromethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)ethoxy, (2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)methoxy, 2-(difluoromethoxy)ethoxy, (2-fluoroethoxy)methoxy, 2-(chloroethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(bromoethoxy)ethoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(trifluoromethoxy)phenylamino or the like; and
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as 3-(trifluoromethoxy)phenylmethyloxy, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenylmethyloxy or the like;
In the case where X1 is a haloalkylthio group:
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted C1 to C1 alkoxy such as 2-(trifluoromethylthio)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio) ethyl, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio)methyl, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio)methyl, 2-(difluoromethylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethylthio)ethyl, (2-fluoroethylthio)methyl, 2-(chloroethylthio)ethyl, 2-(bromoethylthio)ethyl, 2-(trichloromethylthio)ethyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio)ethoxy, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio)methoxy, 2-(difluoromethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(2-fluoroethylthio)ethoxy, (2-fluoroethylthio)methoxy, 2-(chloroethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(bromoethylthio)ethoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylthio)phenylamino or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl}methyl, {4-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl)methyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a haloalkylsulfinyl group:
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl)ethyl, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl)methyl, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl)methyl, 2-(difluoromethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethylsulfinyl)ethyl, (2-fluoroethylsulfinyl)methyl, 2-(chloroethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(bromoethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(trichloromethylsulfinyl)ethyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl)methoxy, 2-(difluoromethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, 2-(2-fluoroethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, (2-fluoroethylsulfinyl)methoxy, 2-(chloroethylsulfinyl)ethoxy, 2-(bromoethylsulfinyl)methoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenylamino or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfinyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfinyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a haloalkylsulfonyl group:
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)ethyl, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)methyl, (2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl)methyl, 2-(difluoromethylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethylsulfonyl)ethyl, (2-fluoroethylsulfonyl)methyl, 2-(chloroethylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(bromoethylsulfonyl)methyl, 2-(trichloromethylsulfonyl)ethyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkoxy groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)methoxy, 2-(difluoromethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, 2-(2-fluoroethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, (2-fluoroethylsulfonyl)methoxy, 2-(chloroethylsulfonyl)ethoxy, 2-(bromoethylsulfonyl)ethoxy or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted phenylamino groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenylamino or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
C1 to C4 haloalkylsulfonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
In the case where X1 is a haloalkylcarbonyl group:
C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted C1 to C10 alkyl groups such as 2-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl)ethyl, (2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(1,1,2,2,2-pentafluoroethylcarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(trichloromethylcarbonyl)ethyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl groups such as 3-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl or the like;
(C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl)amino groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}amino or the like;
(C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkyl groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyl, {4-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyl or the like;
C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl C1 to C3 alkyloxy groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyloxy, {4-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methyloxy or the like; and
(C1 to C4 haloalkylcarbonyl-substituted phenyl) C1 to C3 alkylamino groups such as {3-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methylamino, {4-(trifluoromethylcarbonyl)phenyl}methylamino or the like.
Further, in the case where X1 is a halogen-substituted C1 to C3 cycloalkyl group, as the X1nxe2x80x94A1, there may be exemplified 2,2-dichlorocyclopropylmethyl or the like.
Next, among the above-mentioned definitions of X1nxe2x80x94A1, specific preferred examples thereof are shown below:
hydroxyl;
methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl or hexyl;
2-propenyl or 2-propynyl;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, 2-propenyloxy or 2-propynyloxy;
methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, butylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino or methyl(ethyl)amino;
phenyl, phenylamino, phenylmethyl, phenylmethyloxy or phenylmethylamino;
1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethylamino;
2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl or 4-methylphenyl;
2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2-bromoethyl or 2,2-dichloroethenyl;
2-fluoroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl or 2,4-difluorophenyl;
methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 1-(methoxy)ethyl, 1-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy or propoxymethoxy;
3-(methoxy)phenyl or 4-(methoxy)phenyl;
methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, 2-(methylthio)ethyl, 2-(ethylthio)ethyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, methylthiomethoxy, ethylthiomethoxy or 4-(methylthio)phenyl;
2-(dimethylamino)ethyl;
methylsulfinylmethyl, ethylsulfinylmethyl, methylsulfinylethyl, 2-(ethylsulfinyl)ethyl or 3-(methylsulfinyl)propyl;
methylsulfonylmethyl, ethylsulfonylmethyl, propylsulfonylmethyl, methylsulfonylethyl, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)ethyl or 3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl or methylsulfonylmethoxy;
1-cyanomethyl, 2-cyanoethyl or 3-cyanopropyl;
cyclopropylmethyl;
1-(methylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(methylcarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(ethylcarbonyl)methyl, 2-(ethylcarbonyl)ethyl or 2-hydroxyethyl;
3-hydroxypropyl, 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)ethyl or 2-(2-fluoroethoxy)ethyl;
2-(trifluoromethylthio)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethylthio)ethyl, 2-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)ethyl or 2-(2-fluoroethylsulfonyl)ethyl; and
1-methoxy-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or cyclopropylmethoxy.
Among the above definitions, the following substituents (A1xe2x80x94X1n) are more preferred:
methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, propenyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
methoxy, propoxy or 2-propenyloxy;
methylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylamino or dimethylamino;
phenyl, phenylmethyl, 1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 2-fluoroethyl;
2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloropropyl or 2,2-dichloroethenyl;
2-fluoroethoxy, 4-chlorophenyl or 4-fluorophenyl;
ethoxymethyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl or ethoxymethoxy;
2-(methylthio)ethyl, 2-(ethylthio)ethyl or 3-(methylthio)propyl;
2-(ethylsulfinyl)ethyl, methylsulfonylmethyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethylsulfonyl)ethyl or 3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl;
cyanomethyl, 2-cyanoethyl or cyclopropylmethyl;
1-(ethylcarbonyl)methyl; and
2-hydroxyethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethoxy)ethyl, 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-fluoroethylthio)ethyl, 1-methoxy-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or cyclopropylmethoxy.
Among the above definitions, the following substituents (A1xe2x80x94X1n) are still more preferred:
propyl, butyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
methoxy, propoxy or 2-propenyloxy;
dimethylamino or 1,1-dimethylethylamino;
1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl or 2-methylpropyl;
2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloropropyl or 2,2-dichloroethenyl; and
ethoxymethyl, methylsulfonylmethyl, methylsulfonylethyl, 2-cyanoethyl or cyclopropylmethyl.
The above-specified contents of X1xe2x80x94A1 are common to specific contents of X2nxe2x80x94A2, X1bnxe2x80x94A1b, X3nxe2x80x94A3, X3nxe2x80x94A3a, X4nxe2x80x94A4axe2x80x94E1, X5nxe2x80x94A5, (HE2)j(X5a)kA5, (R5xe2x80x94E2)j1(HE2)j2(X5a)kA5 and X1fnxe2x80x94A1f within the scopes of definitions thereof.
In the case where the two A1s in (X1nxe2x80x94A1)2 both are alkyl chains, the A1s may be directly bonded to each other or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the two A1s to form a ring including nitrogen of carboxamide or thiocarboxamide of the present compound (I).
When such cyclic secondary amines are represented as groups bonded to a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl group of the carboxamide or thiocarboxamide of the present compound (I), there may be exemplified the following groups:
Groups forming a ring by direct bond between carbon atoms of respective A1s which carbon atoms lack in bonding number, such as propylene imine-1-yl (The term xe2x80x9c-1-ylxe2x80x9d indicates that the carbonyl or thiocarbonyl group of carboxamide or thiocarboxamide is formed at the 1-position of propylene imine; hereinafter described using the similar regularity), azetidine-1-yl, pyrrolidine-1-yl, piperidine-1-yl, 2-methyl piperidine-1-yl or 3-methyl piperidine-1-yl;
Groups forming a ring by bonding a carbon atom of one of the two A1s with an oxygen atom of X1 (=hydroxy) bonded to the other of the A1s, i.e., through the oxygen atom, such as morpholine-4-yl or 2,6-dimethyl morpholine-4-yl; and
Groups forming a ring by bonding a carbon atom of one of the two A1s with a nitrogen atom of X1 (=amino group or C1 to C4 alkylamino group) bonded to the other of the A1s, i.e., through the nitrogen atom, such as piperazine-1-yl or 4-methyl piperazine-1-yl.
Among these cyclic secondary amines, 3- to 10-membered rings are preferred, and 3- to 6-membered rings are especially preferred.
The above-specified contents of (X1nxe2x80x94A1)2 are common to specific contents of (X1bnxe2x80x94A1b)2, (HE2xe2x80x94A5)2, (R5xe2x80x94HE2xe2x80x94A5) and (X1fnxe2x80x94A1f)2 within the scopes of definitions thereof.
The integer p is preferably 1 or 2, more preferably 1.
The sum of s and p (s+p) represents 2.
The above-specified contents of s and p are common to specific contents of t, v, w, x and y within the scopes of definitions thereof.
As Y1 of the present compound (I), there may be exemplified the following specific substituents:
C1 to C4 haloalkyl groups such as trifluoromethyl;
C1 to C4 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl or (1-methyl)ethyl;
C1 to C4 alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy or (1-methyl)ethoxy;
C1 to C4 haloalkoxy groups such as trifluoromethoxy or difluoromethoxy;
C1 to C4 alkylthio groups such as methylthio, ethylthio or (1-methyl)ethylthio;
C1 to C4 haloalkylthio groups such as trifluoromethylthio or difluoromethylthio; and
halogen atoms such as, usually, fluorine, chorine or bromine.
Among the above definitions, the preferred Y1s are the following substituents:
trifluoromethyl, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, chlorine or bromine.
The more preferred Y1s are trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethylthio.
The integer m of Y1 of the present compound (I) is preferably in the range of 0 (indicating that the compound is unsubstituted with Y1) to 3. It is still more preferred that m is 1 and Y1 is bonded to the 3-position of the compound.
The above-specified contents of Y1 are common to specific contents of Y2 within the scope of definition thereof.
In view of combinations between the above-mentioned substituents and integers, as the present compounds (I), there may be exemplified compounds shown in the following Tables 1 to 10.
a): The symbol: xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d represents a phenyl group.
One of carbon atoms of CH2CH2 of the compound (I-35), which lacks in hydrogen atoms capable of bonding thereto, is bonded to a nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine, and the other carbon atom is bonded to (X1)n.
xe2x80x9c2-Clxe2x80x9d indicates that chlorine is bonded to the 2-position carbon atom, assuming that the carbon atom in CH2CH2 which is bonded to the nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine, is located at the 1-position.
xe2x80x9cCCH3xe2x80x9d of the compound (I-41) indicates that the carbon atom which lacks in hydrogen atoms capable of bonding thereto, is bonded to the nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine, and that the same carbon atom is also bonded to two CH3 groups.
xe2x80x9cOCH2CH2xe2x80x9d of the compound (I-102) indicates that the oxygen atom which lacks in bonding number, is bonded to the nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine, and that the 2-position carbon atom which lacks in bonding number, is bonded to a fluorine atom.
xe2x80x9cNHCCH3xe2x80x9d of the compound (I-126) indicates that the nitrogen atom which lacks in bonding number, is bonded to the nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine, and that the 1-position carbon atom which lacks in bonding number, is bonded to two methyl groups.
Thus, when A1 is represented by carbon atoms and hydrogen atoms, the carbon atoms to be bonded to the nitrogen atom of 2-CONH of pyridine or (X1)n are indicated in such a condition as being deficient in bonding number.
The xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d (em dash) means an unsubstituted condition (n=0).
b): The xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d (em dash) means an unsubstituted condition (n=0).
In the case where A1 is Ph having substituents thereon, the number prefixed to the xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d (en dash) represents a bonding position of each substituent, and the name of each substituent and the number of 2 or more bonding positions, if any, are suffixed to the xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d (en dash).
In the compound (I-35), it is indicated that A1 is CH2CH2 and xe2x80x9cchloroxe2x80x9d (chlorine atom) is bonded to the 2-position.
xe2x80x9c4-Clxe2x80x9d of the compound (I-2) indicates that A1 is Ph and only one Cl (chloro) is bonded to the 4-position thereof. xe2x80x9c2,4-F2xe2x80x9d of the compound (I-14) indicates that two xe2x80x9cfluoroxe2x80x9d (fluorine atoms) are bonded to the 2- and 4-position thereof.
c): The xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d (em dash) means that the two alkyl chains are directly bonded each other to form a ring. In addition, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d means that the ring is formed by interposing an oxygen atom or a nitrogen atom therein. For example, in the compound (I-300), it is indicated that carbon atoms of methyl and ethyl groups (represented as xe2x80x9cCH2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCHCH3xe2x80x9d, respectively, in Table) bonded to a nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the carboxamide of which carbon atoms lack in bonding number, are directly bonded together to form a 3-membered ring.
In the compound (I-303), it is indicated that the ethyl group bonded to a nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the carboxamide and the ethyl group bonded to an oxygen atom (represented xe2x80x9cCH2CH2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCH2CH2Oxe2x80x9d, respectively, in Table) are bonded together through the carbon atom and the oxygen atom both of which lack in bonding number to form a 6-membered ring.
In the compound (I-304), it is indicated that the ethyl group bonded to a nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the carboxamide and the ethyl group bonded to a nitrogen atom of CH3N (represented xe2x80x9cCH2CH2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCH2CH2NCH3xe2x80x9d, respectively, in Table) are bonded together through the carbon atom and the nitrogen atom both of which lack in bonding number to form a 6-membered ring.
Next, the process for producing the compound (I) is explained.
In the production process according to the present invention, the below-exemplified solvents can be usually used in reaction and separation steps thereof:
Aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methyl naphthalene or the like; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane, methyl cyclohexane or the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene or the like; amides such as dimethyl formamide, dimethyl acetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM), dioxane or the like; carbon disulfide; acetonitrile; acetone; ethyl acetate; pyridine; dimethyl sulfoxide; hexamethylphosphoric amide; or the like {the above-mentioned organic solvents inclusive of from benzene to hexamethylphosphoric amide are occasionally herein referred to as xe2x80x9caproticxe2x80x9d solvents}.
As other usable solvents, there may be exemplified alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, formic acid or the like; water; acetic anhydride; or the like.
These solvents may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof. All reaction steps of the production process according to the present invention can be advantageously carried out in the presence of either a solvent or a mixed solvent. In addition, there may be used a solvent composition containing solvents which are inhibited from forming a uniform layer when mixed with each other. In the case where such a solvent composition is used, it may be adequate to add to the reaction system a phase transfer catalyst, for example, ordinarily used quaternary ammonium salt or crown ether.
Further, in the case where a base is used in reaction and separation steps of the production process according to the present invention, there may be usually exemplified the following bases:
Alkali metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium or the like; alkali earth metals such as magnesium or the like; alkali metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or the like; alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, potassium hydride or the like; alkali metal carbonates such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or the like; alkali earth metal carbonates such as calcium carbonate, barium carbonate or the like; alkali earth metal hydrides such as calcium hydride or the like; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or the like; alkali earth metal hydroxides such as calcium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide or the like; alkali earth metal oxides such as magnesium oxide, calcium oxide or the like; organic metal compounds such as methyl lithium, ethyl lithium, butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, tert-butyl lithium, phenyl lithium or the like; Grignard reagents such as methyl magnesium iodide, ethyl magnesium bromide, n-butyl magnesium bromide or the like; organic copper compounds prepared by reacting organic alkali metal compounds or Grignard reagents with monovalent copper salts; or alkali metal amides such as lithium diisopropyl amide or the like. These bases may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
Furthermore, in the case where an acid is used in reaction and separation steps of the production process according to the present invention, as the acids, there may be usually exemplified inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, perchloric acid, sulfuric acid or the like; organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, butyric acid, p-toluene sulfonic acid or the like; Lewis acids such as boron trifluoride, aluminum chloride, zinc chloride or the like. These acids may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
Next, there is described the production process according to the second aspect of the present invention, which process comprises the step of forming a carbon-carbon bond between the metallized carbon atom of the compound (II) and the carbon atom of isocyanate group or isothiocyanate group of the compound (III) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Axe2x80x9d).
That is, N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-a), can be produced by subjecting 2-(metal-substituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy pyridine represented by the general formula (II) with substituted isocyanate (or isothiocyanate) represented by the general formula (III) to addition reaction; and then substituting a proton for the metal. The substitution of proton for the metal may be carried out by treating the obtained addition-reaction solution with an acidic aqueous solution.
The above reaction can be represented by the following reaction formula 1: 
wherein R2 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A2 may be substituted with X2, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A2 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X2};
X2 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to a terminal position of A2 when said A2 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X2 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A2 which can be substituted with X2, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X2s may be the same or different;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is an integer of not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
M is an alkali metal, an alkali earth metal-Q wherein Q is a halogen atom, or xc2xd(Cu-alkali metal).
The above-mentioned compound (II) can be readily produced by the method described hereinafter. In addition, as the above-mentioned compound (III), there may be used commercially available compounds or those capable of being produced by known or existing techniques.
Examples of these compounds are enumerated in Tables 11 and 12.
In the addition reaction for obtaining the compound (I-a), the amount of the compound (III) used is usually 0.5 to 2.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 2.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (II). The reaction temperature is usually xe2x88x92100 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280 to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time is usually in the range of from several minutes to 10 hours.
As solvents used in the above-mentioned addition reaction, there may be exemplified such solvents as suitably used in the reaction of isocyanate. Examples of these suitable solvents may include, usually, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane or methyl cyclohexane; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM) or dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene or methyl naphthalene; or the like. These solvents may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
The substitution of proton for the metal may be carried out by treating the obtained addition reaction solution with an acid aqueous solution.
As the acids used in the above-mentioned substitution of proton for the metal, there may be usually exemplified inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, perchloric acid or sulfuric acid; organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, butyric acid or p-toluene sulfonic acid; or the like. These acids may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
The compound (I-a) obtained in the above-mentioned reaction may be separated by ordinary separation methods. For example, the reaction mixture is extracted with an organic solvent, and the solvent is distilled off to obtain a residue. The obtained residue is separated into components by column chromatography, and the resultant separated solution is concentrated and treated with lean solvent to obtain a precipitate. If required, the precipitate may be further purified by recrystallization.
As the solvents used in the above separation step, there may be usually exemplified aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene or methyl naphthalene; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane or methyl cyclohexane; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride or chlorobenzene; amides such as dimethyl formamide, dimethyl acetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM) or dioxane; or the like. As other usable solvents, there may be exemplified water, carbon disulfide, acetonitrile, ethyl acetate, dimethyl sulfoxide, hexamethylphosphoric amide or the like. These sovents may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
The compound (II) used in the above-mentioned step A may be produced by metalation of the compound represented by the general formula (XII). The compound (XII) may be produced by nucleophilically substituting one of halogen atoms of 2,6-dihalogeno-4-substituted pyridine represented by the general formula (XIII) with phenol represented by the general formula (XI).
This reaction can be shown by the following reaction formula 7: 
wherein R2, T1, Y1, m and M have the same meanings as defined above, and T2 represents a halogen atom.
As the above-mentioned compound (XI), there may be used commercially available compounds or those capable of being produced by known or existing techniques.
Examples of these compounds are enumerated in Table 13.
As the above-mentioned compound (XIII), there may also be used commercially available compounds or those capable of being produced by known or existing techniques.
As the halogen atoms represented by T1 or T2, there may be suitably used chlorine, bromine, iodine or the like. Among these compounds, 2,6-dichloro-4-methoxy pyridine {corresponding to the compound (XIII) wherein T1 and T2 are Cl and R2 is OCH3} or 2,6-dibromo-4-methoxy pyridine {corresponding to the compound (XIII) wherein T1 and T2 are Br and R2 is OCH3} have been respectively described in xe2x80x9cJ. Chem. Soc. Bxe2x80x9d, 1967, (8), 758, xe2x80x9cChem. Ber.xe2x80x9d, 122(3), 589(1989) or the like. Further, 2,6-dihalogeno-4-(alkoxy, alkylamino or alkylthio) pyridine {corresponding to the compound (XIII) wherein T1 and T2 are halogen atoms and R2 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group or a C1 to C4 alkylthio group} can be produced by nucleophilically substituting 2,6-dihalogeno-4-nitropyridine {corresponding to the compound (XIII) wherein T1 and T2 are halogen atoms and R2 is a nitro group, which has been used as a raw compound} with C1 to C4 alkanol, C1 to C4 alkyl amine or C1 to C4 alkylthiol, under a basic condition.
Also, 2,6-dihalogeno-4-(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino pyridine {corresponding to the compound (XIII) wherein T1 and T2 are halogen atoms and R2 is a C1 to C4 alkylamino group} can be produced by nucleophilically substituting the nitrogen atom of C1 to C4 alkylamino group thereof with a halogenated (C1 to C4 alkyl) group or a halogenated (C1 to C4 aralkyl) group, under a basic condition, thereby converting the C1 to C4 alkylamino group into a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group.
Since one more nucleophilically substitutable halogen atom remains in the compound (XII) as a reaction intermediate, from the standpoint of yield of the compound (XII), it is preferred that less than 2 moles of the compound (XI) be reacted with one mole of the compound (XIII).
Accordingly, the compound (XI) is added in an amount of usually 0.5 to 1.5 moles, preferably 0.8 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (XIII) for the reaction therebetween. The base may be used in an equimolar amount to moles of the compound (XI) in the above-mentioned molar ratio.
Since the reaction rapidly proceeds under a basic condition, the degree of reaction can be usually controlled by varying the amount of the base used. Therefore, there may also be adopted such a method in which the amount of the base charged is adjusted to be identical to the above molar ratio of the compound (XI) to be charged, while the compound (XI) itself is used in an amount larger than that of the base.
From the viewpoint of facilitated separation of the compound (XII) as the aimed product, it is suitable to lessen the amount of compound (XI) remaining unreacted. Accordingly, it is preferred to use the compound (XI) in a molar amount identical to or slightly larger than that of the base used.
The reaction temperature is usually in the range of 0 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 60 to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction time is in the range of from several minutes to several days.
Next, there will be described a method of producing the compound (II) by metalation of the compound (XII). As the solvents used in the reaction for producing the compound (II), there may be exemplified those solvents which can be suitably used to prepare organic metal compounds. Examples of these suitable solvents may include, usually, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane, methyl cyclohexane or the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM), dioxane or the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methyl naphthalene or the like.
As metallizing reagents used for carrying out the metalation, there may be usually exemplified organic alkali metal compounds such as butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, tert-butyl lithium, methyl lithium, phenyl lithium or the like; alkali metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium or the like; alkali earth metals such as magnesium or the like. As the metallized compound (II), there may be used, for example, copper-containing compounds (II) {corresponding to the compound (II) wherein M is xc2xd(Cu-alkali metal) or xc2xd(Cu-alkali earth metal halogen)} prepared by reacting a compound of alkali metal such as lithium, sodium or potassium, preferably lithium {corresponding to the compound (II) wherein M is alkali metal, preferably lithium} or a Grignard reagent of the compound (II) {corresponding to the compound (II) wherein M is alkali earth metal-halogen} with a monovalent-copper salt such as copper iodide (CuI).
The amount of the metallizing reagent used is usually 0.5 to 3 moles, preferably 0.8 to 1.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (XII) in order to sufficiently react equivalent amounts of these compounds with each other. The reaction temperature is usually xe2x88x92100 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280 to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time is from several minutes to several hours.
The production process according to the third aspect of the present invention comprises the step of forming a carbon-nitrogen bond between the carbon atom of carbonyl or thiocarbonyl group of the compound (IV) and the nitrogen atom of the compound (V) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Bxe2x80x9d).
That is, N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-b) can be produced by substituting a leaving group of the compound represented by the general formula (IV) with (substituted or unsubstituted) amine, (substituted or unsubstituted) hydroxyl amine or (substituted or unsubstituted) hydrazine represented by the general formula (V), usually in an organic solvent.
This reaction is shown by the following reaction formula 2: 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A1b may be substituted with X1b, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an amino group or a hydroxyl group, {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A1b is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X1b};
X1b is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to a terminal position of A1b when the A1b is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X1b may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A1b which can be substituted with X1b, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1s may be the same or different;
p and s are an integer of 0 to 2 with the proviso that the sum of p and s (p+s) is 2; when p is 2, A1bs may be the same or different; and when p is 2 and two A1bs are alkyl chains, the A1bs may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group, or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the two A1bs, to form a ring;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
W is a leaving group.
The leaving group means a substituent bonded to a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl group of the compound (IV) which is substituted with the nitrogen atom of amine moiety of the compound (V) under the specific reaction conditions. As the suitable leaving groups, there may be exemplified halogen atoms such as chlorine atom, bromine atom or the like, alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy or the like; a hydroxyl group; or the like. Especially preferred leaving groups are halogen atoms. Among them, chlorine atom is more preferred.
In the case where W of the compound (IV) is a halogen atom, hydrogen halide tends to be disadvantageously generated in the course of the reaction for substituting the halogen atom using the compound (V) {when there is used such a compound (V) whose amine moiety is in the form of a salt such as hydrochloride, equimolar amount or more of a base such as triethyl amine is added thereto to form free amine}. Therefore, for the purpose of capturing the hydrogen halide, it is preferred that the compound (V) be added in such an excessive amount larger, e.g., not less than one equivalent, than that of the compound (IV). The amount of the compound (V) used is usually 2.0 moles to 10.0 moles, preferably 2.0 to 5.0 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV). Alternatively, instead of adding the excessive amount of the compound (V), there may be adopted a method of causing a base such as triethyl amine to co-exist in the reaction solution, thereby removing the hydrogen halide. In this case, the amount of the compound (V) used is usually 1.0 to 5.0 moles, preferably 1.0 to 3.0 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV).
In addition, in the case where the compound (V) has not less than two amine moieties capable of reacting with the compound (IV), there arises a disadvantage that the compound (I-b) produced is reacted again with the compound (IV). Further, in the case where the compound (V) used tends to generate hydrogen halide as a by-product, there also arises a disadvantage that the hydrogen halide is unsuitably reacted with the compound (I-b) produced. In these cases, it is preferred that the compound (V) be used in an excessive amount. The amount of the compound (V) used in such cases is usually 2.0 to 30.0 moles, preferably 2.0 to 15.0 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV).
The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to about 20 hours.
When W of the compound (IV) is a lower alkoxy group, a base may be used. Alkyl amine, ammonia, etc. having a relatively high nucleophilic property can be substituted for the lower alkoxy group without using a base, under moderate conditions. On the other hand, in the case of aniline, etc. having a low nucleophilic property, a high temperature condition is required for the substitution. Therefore, the substitution is carried out in the absence of solvent or in the presence of a solvent having a high reflux temperature.
The reaction temperature is 0 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 180xc2x0 C. The compound (V) is used in an excessive amount relative to that of the compound (IV). The amount of the compound (V) used is usually 1.0 to 100 moles, preferably 1.0 to 10 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV).
Under the condition using a base, in the case where the amine is converted into alkali amide using the base and the alkali amine is subjected to the reaction, the above-mentioned high temperature condition is not necessarily required to proceed the reaction. The reaction temperature is 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to several days.
It is not necessary that the compound (V) is added in an excessive amount relative to the compound (IV). The amount of the compound (V) used is usually 1.0 to 5.0 moles, preferably 1.0 to 3.0 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV). The amount of the base used is usually 1.0 to 3.0 moles, preferably 1.0 to 2.0 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV).
In the case where W of the compound (IV) is a hydroxyl group, the reaction is usually carried out by using an excessive amount of the compound (V) and subjecting the compounds together with a solvent such as toluene or benzene to azeotropic dehydration which is conducted under reflux while heating, or a large excessive amount of amines is reacted therewith in the absence of a solvent. The reaction temperature is usually 30 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably 50 to 200xc2x0 C. In this case, the amount of the compound (V) used is usually 1.0 to 100 moles, preferably 1.0 to 10 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV). Also, in the case where a dehydrating agent such as carbodiimide is used, the above-mentioned high temperature is not required. The reaction temperature in the presence of a solvent is usually 0 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 80xc2x0 C. The amount of the compound (V) used is usually 1.0 to 20 moles, preferably 1.0 to 10 moles based on one mole of the compound (IV). the reaction time is several minutes to several days. (substituted or unsubstituted) amines, (substituted or unsubstituted) hydroxyl amine, or (substituted or unsubstituted) hydrazine as the compound (V) used in the present invention (wherein X1b, A1b, n, s and p have the same meanings as defined above) may include commercially available products, or those which can be produced by known techniques. As the unsubstituted amines, hydroxyl amines or hydrazine, there may be exemplified ammonia, hydroxyl amine or hydrazine. Among the substituted amines, examples of the substituted primary amines may include alkyl amines such as methyl amine, ethyl amine, propyl amine, 2-(methyl)ethyl amine or the like; alkenyl amines such as allyl amine or the like; alkynyl amines such as propargyl amine, 1,1-dimethylpropargyl amine or the like; cycloalkyl amines such as cyclopropyl amine, cyclobutyl amine, cyclohexyl amine or the like; haloalkyl amines such as 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl amine, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl amine, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl amine, 2-fluoroethyl amine, 2-chloroethyl amine, 2-bromoethyl amine, 3-chloropropyl amine or the like; alkoxylalkyl amines such as 2-(ethoxy)ethyl amine, 3-(methoxy)propyl amine or the like; alkylthioalkyl amines such as 2-(ethylthio)ethyl amine, 3-(methylthio)propyl amine or the like; hydroxyalkyl amines such as ethanol amine, 2-amino-1-propanol, 3-amino-1-propanol or the like; mercapto-substituted alkyl amines such as 2-aminoethane thiol or the like; aniline, halogen-substituted anilines such as 2-chloroaniline, 4-bromoaniline or the like; alkyl-substituted anilines such as 4-methyl aniline, 4-ethyl aniline or the like; alkoxy-substituted anilines such as 4-methoxy aniline, 3-ethoxy aniline or the like; alkylthio-substituted anilines such as 4-(methylthio)aniline, 3-(methylthio)aniline or the like; haloalkyl-substituted anilines such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)aniline, 4-(trifluoromethyl)aniline or the like; haloalkoxy-substituted anilines such as 3-(trifluoromethoxy)aniline, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)aniline or the like; phenylalkyl amines such as benzyl amine or the like. In addition, there may also be used amines obtained by reduction of nitrile compounds or nitro compounds.
Further, there may also be used amines obtained by removing a protecting group such as phthalic acid or the like from N-substituted phthalimide or N-substituted amides prepared by reacting carboxamides such as phthalimide, benzamide or the like with the below-mentioned substituted halogen compounds, substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds, substituted sulfonate compounds or the like.
Furthermore, there may also be used amines obtained by subjecting compounds prepared by reacting amines with dicarboxylic anhydrides such as phthalic anhydride or acyl halides to protect the amino group, to various known modification reactions, for example, a substitution reaction in which the halogen atom of X1b is nucleophilically substituted with C1 to C4 alkanol or C1 to C4 alkylthiol under a basic condition, or an oxidation reaction in which sulfur atom, etc., is oxidized, and removing the protecting group from the modified compounds.
As the secondary amines and cyclic amines, there may also be used commercially available products or those compounds which can be produced by known techniques.
As the secondary amines, there may be exemplified the following compounds:
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; both of A1bs are C1 to C10 alkyl groups; and n is 0 (A1b is unsubstituted with X1b)} such as dimethyl amine, diethyl amine, dipropyl amine, dibutyl amine, N-ethylmethyl amine or the like (In these dialkyl amines, the A1bs may be the same or different. These dialkyl amines are preferably di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amines, more preferably di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amines.);
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; one of A1bs is C1 to C10 alkyl group and the other of A1bs is C1 to C10 aralkyl group whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and n is 0 (A1b is unsubstituted with X1b)} such as N-ethylbenzyl amine, N-methylbenzyl amine or the like (These alkyl(aralkyl) amines are preferably (C1 to C6 alkyl)phenyl (C1 to C3 alkyl)amines, more preferably (C1 to C4 alkyl)phenyl (C1 to C2 alkyl)amines.); and
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; one of A1bs is C1 to C10 alkyl group and the other of A1bs is phenyl group; and n is 0 (A1b is unsubstituted with X1b)} such as N-ethyl aniline, N-methyl aniline or the like (These alkyl(phenyl) amines are preferably (C1 to C6 alkyl)(phenyl)amines, more preferably (C1 to C4 alkyl)(phenyl)amines.).
As the cyclic secondary amines, there may be exemplified the following compounds:
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; both of A1bs are C1 to C10 alkyl groups; n is 0 (A1b is unsubstituted with X1b); and carbon atoms of the respective A1bs which lack in bonding number, are directly bonded together to form a ring} such as propylene imine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, 2-methyl piperidine, 3-methyl piperidine or the like;
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; both of A1bs are C1 to C10 alkyl groups; and the carbon atom of one of A1bs and the oxygen atom of X1b (=hydroxyl) bonded to the other of A1bs are bonded together to form a ring through the oxygen atom} such as morpholine, 2,6-dimethyl morpholine or the like; and
compounds {corresponding to compounds (V) wherein s is 0; p is 2; both of A1bs are C1 to C10 alkyl groups; and the carbon atom of one of A1bs and the nitrogen atom of X1b (=amino or C1 to C4 alkylamino) bonded to the other of A1bs, are bonded together to form a ring through the nitrogen atom} such as piperazine, N-methyl piperazine or the like.
These cyclic secondary amines constitute preferably 3-to 10-membered ring, more preferably 3- to 6-membered ring.
Next, there will be described substituted hydroxyl amines. As the substituted hydroxyl amines, there may be exemplified various commercially available O-substituted or N-substituted hydroxyl amine compounds such as methoxyl amine, ethoxyl amine, allyloxyl amine, methoxylmethyl amine, phenylmethoxyl amine, N-methylhydroxyl amine or N-phenylhydroxyl amine. The substituted hydroxyl amines can also be produced by various known techniques, for example, by reacting an acyl-substituted compound such as N-hydroxyphthalimide, benzo-hydroxamic acid or the like with the below-mentioned substituted halogen compounds, substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds, substituted sulfonate compounds or the like, and removing the protecting group form the obtained compounds.
Further, there will be described substituted hydrazine compounds. As the substituted hydrazine compounds, there may be exemplified various commercially available substituted hydrazine compounds such as methyl hydrazine, 1,1-dimethyl hydrazine, 1,2-dimethyl hydrazine, 1,2-diethyl hydrazine, 2-chlorophenyl hydrazine, 3-chlorophenyl hydrazine, 4-chlorophenyl hydrazine, 2-methylphenyl hydrazine, 3-methoxyphenyl hydrazine, 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl hydrazine or the like. The substituted hydrazines can be produced by various known techniques, for example, by reacting an acyl-substituted hydrazine compound such as benzoyl-substituted hydrazine with the below-mentioned substituted halogen compound, substituted dialkyl sulfate compound, substituted sulfonate compound or the like and removing a protecting group from the resultant substituted amide compound; by reducing an N-acyl hydrazine compound; by reacting an azine compound with the above-mentioned alkylating reagent, followed by hydrolysis of the resultant compound; by reacting amines with hydroxyl amine-O-sulfonic acid or O-sulfonyl, or O-acyl hydroxyl amine; or the like. The thus produced substituted hydrazines may also be used in the present invention.
As the compound (IV) which is a raw material of the compound (I-b), there may be used the following compounds.
Especially preferred compounds may include 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic halide or thiopicolinic halide (IV-a).
In addition, there may also be used 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic acid lower alkyl ester or thiopicolinic acid lower alkyl ester (IV-b).
Further, there may also be used 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenoxy-2-picolinic acid (IV-c).
The processes for producing the respective compounds are described hereinafter.
First, the process for producing 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic chloride or thiopicolinic chloride (IV-a), is described below.
The above-mentioned compound (IV-a) can be produced by halogenating a 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic acid compound or a thiopicolinic acid compound (XIV-a) using a halogenating reagent such as thionyl chloride, phosphoryl chloride, phosphorous pentachloride, phosphorous trichloride or phosphoryl bromide.
This reaction process can be represented by the following reaction formula 8: 
wherein R2, Z, Y1 and m have the same meanings as defined above, and T3 represents a halogen atom.
As to the production conditions, the reaction can be conducted in the presence of a solvent inert to (thio)acid halide, such as benzene or toluene, at a temperature of 0 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 30 to 150xc2x0 C.
The amount of the halogenating reagent used is usually 0.3 to 10 moles, preferably 1 to 5 moles based on one mole of the compound (XVI-a).
In addition, it is preferred to use an reaction accelerator such as dimethyl formamide or the like. The reaction time is usually several minutes to several days.
4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-dithiopicolinic acid {corresponding to compound (XIV-a) wherein Z is S} or 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-picolinic acid {corresponding to compound (IV-c) wherein Z is O} which is used as a raw material immediately before the step B {step for producing the compound (I-b)}, can be produced in the following manner.
In the first method, the compound (XIV-a) can be produced by adding the compound (II) to carbon dioxide or carbon disulfide and then substituting a proton for the metal. This reaction can be represented by the following reaction formula 9: 
wherein R2, M, Y1, Z and m have the same meanings as defined above.
As to the production conditions, after the compound (II) is added to isocyanate, there can be used the conditions used for producing the compound (I-a) by proton substitution.
Incidentally, the production conditions described in the present specification, may include kind of solvent, reaction temperature, reaction time, kinds of reaction assistants (including acid, base, metallizing reagent, halogenating reagent or the like), amounts of these solvents and reagents or the like.
In the second method, the compound (XIV-b) can be produced by hydrolysis of 4-substituted-6-substituted-2-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy pyridine {compound (XV)}. This reaction is represented by the following reaction formula 10: 
wherein R1, Y1 and m have the same meanings as defined above; G is a cyano group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group.
The above-mentioned hydrolysis can be conducted under either acidic or basic conditions. In the case where the hydrolysis is conducted under acid conditions, as catalysts therefor, there may be usually used inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or sulfuric acid. As solvents, water or water containing an organic acid such as acetic acid may be usually used. In the case where the hydrolysis is conducted under basic conditions, as the bases, there may be usually used alkali metal bases such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. As solvents, water or water containing alcohols may be usually used. The hydrolysis temperature is usually in the range of from 20xc2x0 C. up to reflux temperature, preferably from 50xc2x0 C. up to the reflux temperature. The reaction time is several minutes to several days.
The compound (XV) used as a raw material in the step of the reaction formula 10 can be produced by nucleophilic substitution reaction between (substituted or unsubstituted) phenol represented by the formula (XI) and a halogen atom (T1) of 4-substituted-6-substituted-2-halogenopyridine {compound (XVI)} under basic conditions. This reaction is represented by the following reaction formula 11. 
wherein R1, T1, G, Y1 and m have the same meanings as defined above.
As the production conditions for the above reaction, there can be used conditions used in the below-mentioned step F for producing the compound (I-f) by phenoxylating the compound (X) with (substituted or unsubstituted) phenol (XI).
4-substituted-6-substituted-2-halogenopyridine {compound (XVI)} used for the production of the compound (XV) can be produced in the following manner.
4-substituted-2-cyano-6-halogenopyridine {compound (XVI) wherein G is CN} can be obtained by the following method.
2-cyano-6-chloro-4-substituted pyridine {compound (XVI) wherein T1 is Cl; G is CN; and R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl) group or a C1 to C4 alkylthio group} is produced by nucleophilically substituting 2-cyano-4,6-dichloropyridine obtained by chlorinating 2-cyanopyridine with C1 to C4 alkanol, C1 to C4 alkylamine, di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amine, (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amine or C1 to C4 alkylthiol under basic conditions.
The alkylamino group bonded to the 4-position of the compound (XVI) wherein T1 is Cl; G is CN; and R1 is a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, can be converted into a 4-di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a 4-(C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group by nucleophilically substituting halogenated C1 to C4 alkyl and halogenated C7 to C8 aralkyl therewith under basic conditions.
Further, 2-cyano-4-methoxy-6-chloropyridine {compound (XVI) wherein T1 is Cl; G is CN; and R1 is OCH3} is produced by alkylating an N-oxide moiety of 2-chloro-4-methoxypyridine N-oxide with dimethyl sulfate and then treating the obtained alkylated compound with sodium cyanide.
Next, 6-halogeno-4-substituted picolinic lower alkyl ester {compound (XVI) wherein G is a lower-alkoxy carbonyl group} can be obtained by the following method.
6-chloro-4-substituted picolinic lower alkyl ester {compound (XVI) wherein T1 is Cl; G is a lower-alkoxy carbonyl group; and R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl) group or a C1 to C4 alkylthio group} can be produced by nucleophilically substituting 4,6-dichloropicolinic acid lower alkyl ester with C1 to C4 alkanol, C1 to C4 alkylamine, di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amine, (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amine or C1 to C4 alkylthiol under basic conditions.
4,6-dichloropicolinic acid lower alkyl ester as a raw compound may be produced by treating 4,6-dichloropicolinic acid (for example, prepared by oxidizing 4,6-dichloro-2-methyl pyridine) with a halogenating reagent such as thionyl chloride to form an acid halide and then reacting the obtained acid halide with lower alkanol.
Further, the alkylamino group bonded to the 4-position of the compound (XVI) wherein T1 is Cl; G is a lower alkoxy carbonyl group; and R1 is a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, can be converted into a 4-di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a 4-(C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group by nucleophilically substituting halogenated C1 to C4 alkyl and halogenated C7 to C8 aralkyl therewith under basic conditions.
4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic acid lower alkyl ester {compound (XV) wherein G is lower alkoxy carbonyl} and 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic acid (XIV-b) can be used as a raw material for the step B {compound (IV) wherein Z is O; and W is OB or OH wherein OB represents lower alkoxy}.
4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic acid lower alkyl ester or thiopicolinic acid lower alkyl ester {compound (IV-b)} can also be produced by reacting 4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-picolinic halide {compound (IV-a)} with lower alkanol. This reaction is represented by the following reaction formula 12. 
wherein R2, Y1, Z, T3 and m have the same meanings as defined above; and B is a lower alkyl group.
This esterification reaction can be carried out by reacting the compound (IV-a) as an acid halide with lower alkanol, preferably in an inert solvent such as ether or benzene under the co-existence of a base such as triethyl amine or diethyl amine.
In the foregoing, there are described processes for producing the compound (IV) used in the step B.
The production process according to the fourth aspect of the present invention comprises a step of forming a nitrogen-carbon bond between the nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the compound (VI) and the carbon atom of the compound (VII-a) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Cxe2x80x9d).
That is, N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-c) can be produced by reacting N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (VI) with a compound represented by the general formula (VII-a), usually in an aprotic organic solvent.
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 3.
Reaction Formula 3: 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A3 may be substituted with X3, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A3 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X3};
A3a may be substituted with X3, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A3a is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of side chains, and the side chains constitute X3};
X3 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to terminal positions of A3 and A3a when the A3 and A3a are a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group or a cyano group wherein the alkyl moiety of X3 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n and n3 are 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A3 and A3a which can be substituted with X3, and when n and n3 are an integer of not less than 2, X3s may be the same or different;
v is 0 or 1, t is 0 or 1, and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2; and when w is 2, A3as may be the same or different;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
In the reaction between the compounds (VI) and (VII-a), the leaving group (L) of the compound (VII-a) is nucleophilically substituted with the nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the compound (VI), thereby producing the compound (I-c). In the above-mentioned reaction, the compounds (VI) and (VII-a) are usually reacted with each other under basic conditions. The amount of the compound (VII-a) used is usually 0.8 to 10 moles, preferably 1.0 to 5 moles based on one mole of the compound (VI).
The amount of the base used is described below. In the case of the compound (VI) wherein s is 2, two substitutable hydrogen atoms are present on the nitrogen atom of carboxamide moiety thereof. Therefore, when it is aimed to obtain the compound (I-c) wherein v is 1, with a high yield, it is disadvantageous to use the base in such a molar amount largely exceeding that of the compound (VI). Accordingly, it is preferred that the base is used in a slightly excessive molar amount relative to that of the compound (VI). The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 1.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (VI).
In the case of the compound (VI) wherein s is 1, since only one substitutable hydrogen atom is present on the nitrogen atom of the carboxamide, the base can be used in such an excessive amount exceeding the corresponding molar amount of the compound (VI).
In the above case, the amount of the base is usually 0.8 to 5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 3 moles based on one mole of the compound (VI). The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 10 to 150xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to about 24 hours.
As the above-mentioned compound (VII), there can be used commercially available products or compounds producible by known techniques.
As the compounds (VII-a) used in the present invention, there may be exemplified substituted halides (compounds wherein L is a halogen atom; examples of the halogen atom may include chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom or the like), substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfate), substituted sulfonate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfonate) or the like.
Examples of the substituted halides may include halogenated alkyls such as 1-chloropropane, 2-chlorobutane, bromomethane, bromoethane, 1-bromopropane, 2-bromopropane, 1-bromobutane, iodomethane, iodoethane, 1-iodopropane, 1-bromo-2-fluoroethane, 1,3-dibromopropane, trifluoromethyl iodide, 1-iodo-2,2,2-trifluoroethane, 1-iodo-2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane or the like; halogenated alkenyls such as allyl halide, 2-(methyl)allyl chloride, 2-bromo-2-butene, 4-bromo-1-butene, 1-bromo-2-methylpropene, 3-bromo-2-methyl propene, crotyl bromide, 1,4-dibromo-2-butene or the like; halogenated alkynyls such as propargyl bromide or the like; (halogenated alkoxy) alkyls such as 2-chloromethyl ethyl ether or the like; (halogenated alkylthio) alkyls such as (methylthio)methyl chloride or the like; (cycloalkyl)alkyl halides such as cyclopropylmethyl bromide, cyclohexylmethyl bromide or the like; halogenated cycloalkyls such as cyclohexyl iodide or the like; (substituted or unsubstituted) phenylalkyl halides such as phenylmethyl bromide, 4-chlorobenzyl chloride, 4-methylbenzyl chloride or the like; or various other halides.
As the substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds, there may be exemplified commercially available dimethyl sulfate, diethyl sulfate, dibutyl sulfate or the like; substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds commercially available or producible by known techniques which are produced by reacting various substituted alcohols (for example, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol or the like; alkoxy-substituted alcohols such as 2-methoxy ethanol, 2-ethoxy ethanol, 3-methoxy propanol or the like; alkylthio-substituted alcohols such as 2-methylthio ethanol, 2-ethylthio ethanol, 3-methylthio propanol or the like;
halogen-substituted alcohols such as 2,2,2-trifluoroethanol, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropanol or the like; dialkylamino-substituted alcohols such as 2-dimethylaminoethanol or the like) with, e.g., surfuryl chloride or fuming sulfuric acid; substituted sulfonate compounds commercially available or producible by known techniques which are produced by reacting the above-mentioned alcohols with substituted sulfonyl chloride (for example, paratoluene sulfonyl chloride, etc.); or the like.
As the compounds (VI) used as a raw material in the step C, there can be used the following compounds:
Compounds (I-a) as a reaction product in the step A;
Compounds (I-b) as a reaction product in the step B;
Compounds (I-c) wherein v is 1, as a reaction product in the step C;
Compounds (I-d) as a reaction product in the step D;
Compounds (I-e) as a reaction product in the step E;
Compounds (I-f) as a reaction product in the step F; and
Compounds derived from the compounds (I-a) to (I-f), for example, compound (I-g) as a product obtained by hydrogenolysis thereof, compound (I-i) as a product obtained by oxidation of sulfide bond, or the like.
Further, the compound (I) {wherein (A1xe2x80x94X1n) is CHxe2x95x90CX11X12; s is 1; and p is 1} can be produced by the following production method using the formation of nitrogen-carbon bond, which is a similar method to the above-mentioned step C (step of producing the compound (I-c) using the formation of nitrogen-carbon bond on the nitrogen atom of carboxamide}.
That is, the compound (I) (wherein s is 2) and (substituted or unsubstituted)-2-halo-1-oxo(C1 to C4)alkane (VII-a1) are subjected to addition reaction and then to reducing elimination reaction, thereby producing the compound (I) {wherein (A1xe2x80x94X1n) is CHxe2x95x90CX11X12; s is 1; and p is 1}.
C(X11X12X13)CHOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII-a1)
wherein X13 is a halogen atom; and X11 and X12 are a hydrogen atom or have the same meanings as those defined in X1.
As the X13, chlorine atom and bromine atom are preferred.
As the compound (VII-a1), there may be exemplified chloral (trichloroacetaldehyde), 2,2,3-trichloro-1-oxobutane and tribromoacetaldehyde.
The production process according to the fifth aspect of the present invention comprises a step of forming a carbon-oxygen bond between the carbon atom to which the leaving group (L) of the compound (VII-b) is bonded and the oxygen atom of hydroxyl group directly bonded to the nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the compound (VIII), or forming a carbon-nitrogen bond between the carbon atom to which the leaving group (L) of the compound (VII-b) is bonded and the nitrogen atom of amino group or (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group directly bonded to the nitrogen atom of amide moiety of the compound (VIII) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Dxe2x80x9d).
That is, N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-d) can be produced by reacting N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (VIII) with a compound (VII-b), usually in an aprotic organic solvent.
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 4. 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A4 may be substituted with X4, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A4 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X4};
A4a may be substituted with X4, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group or an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A4a is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of side chains, and the side chains constitute X4;
E1H is a hydroxyl group, an amino group or a C1 to C10 alkylamino group which may be substituted with X4, {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of E1 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X4};
X4 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to a terminal position of A4 and A4a when the A4 and A4a are a C1 to C10 alkyl group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group wherein the alkyl moiety of X4 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n and n4 are 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A4 and A4a which can be substituted with X4, and when n and n4 are an integer of not less than 2, X4s may be the same or different;
x is 0 or 1 and y is 0 or 1 with the proviso that the sum of x and y (x+y) is 1;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
This nucleophilic substitution reaction is usually carried out under basic conditions. The amount of the compound (VII-b) used is usually 0.8 to 4 moles, preferably 1.0 to 2 moles based on one mole of the compound (VIII).
The amount of the base used is described below. In the case where E1 of the compound (VIII) wherein x is 1, is a hydroxyl group or a (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, since the compound (I-d) as a reaction product has a substitutable hydrogen atom on the nitrogen atom of carboxamide moiety thereof, it is disadvantageous to use the base in such a amount largely exceeding that of the compound (VIII). Therefore, it is preferred that in order to obtain the compound (I-d) wherein x is 1, with a high yield, the base is used in a slightly excessive molar amount relative to that of the compound (VIII). The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 1.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (VIII).
In the case where E1 of the compound (VIII) is an amino group, two substitutable hydrogen atoms are present on the E1. Therefore, when it is aimed to convert the amino group into the (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, it is disadvantageous to use the base in such a molar amount largely exceeding that of the compound (VIII). Accordingly, it is preferred that the base is used in a slightly excessive molar amount relative to that of the compound (VIII). The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 1.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (VIII).
In the case where E1H of the compound (VIII) wherein x is 0, is a hydroxyl group or (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, no substitutable hydrogen atom is present on the nitrogen atom of carboxamide of the produced compound (I-d). Therefore, the base can be used in an excessive molar amount exceeding that of the compound (VIII), and the use of excessive amount of the base is rather preferred. In this case, the amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 2.0 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (VIII). The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 10 to 150xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to several days.
In the step D, as the compound (VII-b), there may be used substituted halides (compounds wherein L is a halogen atom; examples of the halogen atoms may include chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom or the like), substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfate), substituted sulfonate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfonate) or the like.
As the compounds (VII-b), there can also be used commercially available products or compounds similar to those exemplified with respect to the compounds (VII-a), which can be produced by known techniques.
As the compounds (VIII) usable as a raw material in the step D, there can used the following compounds:
Compounds (I-b) as a reaction product in the step B;
Compounds (I-f) as a reaction product in the step F; and
Compounds derived from the compounds (I-b) and (I-f), for example, compound (I-g) as a product obtained by hydrogenolysis thereof, compound (I-i) as a product obtained by oxidation of sulfide bond, or the like.
The production process according to the sixth aspect of the present invention comprises a step of forming a carbon-oxygen bond between the carbon atom to which the leaving group (L) of the compound (VII-c) is bonded and the oxygen atom of hydroxyl group as a substituent bonded to the A5 of the compound (IX); forming a carbon-sulfur bond between the above-mentioned carbon atom and the thiol group; or forming a carbon-nitrogen bond between the above-mentioned carbon atom and the nitrogen atom of the amino group or (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Exe2x80x9d).
That is, N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-e) can be produced by reacting N-substituted-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (IX) with a compound represented by the general formula (VII-c), usually in an aprotic organic solvent,
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 5. 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A5 may be substituted with X5, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A5 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X5};
X5 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to a terminal position of A5 when the A5 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X5 may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
X5a is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to terminal positions of A5 when said A5 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X5a may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A5 which can be substituted with X5, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X5s may be the same or different;
t is 0 or 1, v is 0 or 1 and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2; when w is 2, and t and w are 1, A5s may be the same or different; and when w is 2 and A5s are alkyl chains, the A5s may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group, or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A5s, to form a ring;
E2H is a hydroxyl group, an amino group, thiol group or a C1 to C4 alkylamino group which may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
R5 is C1 to C4 alkyl group which may be substituted with halogen atom;
j is an integer of not less than 1 and k is an integer of not less than 0, with the proviso that the sum of j and k (j+k) is 1 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A5 which can be substituted with X5; when j is not less than 2, E2Hs may be the same or different; and when k is not less than 2, X5as may be the same or different;
j1 is an integer of not less than 1 and j2 is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j1+j2 is j;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
L is a leaving group.
The compound (I-e) can be produced by the reaction between the compound (VII-c) and the compound (IX), specifically by nucleophilically substituting the leaving group (L) of the compound (VII-c) with the oxygen, sulfur atom or nitrogen atom of the compound (IX).
The mount of the compound (VII-c) used is usually 0.8 to 4 moles, preferably 1.0 to 2 moles based on one mole of the compound (IX).
The above reaction is carried out usually under basic conditions. The amount of the base used is described below. In the case where E2 of the compound (IX) wherein v is 1 and j is 1, is a hydroxyl group, a thiol group or a (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, the compound (I-e) as a reaction product has a substitutable hydrogen atom on the nitrogen atom carboxamide thereof. Therefore, when it is aimed to obtain the compound (I-e) wherein x is 1, it is disadvantageous to use the base in such a molar amount largely exceeding that of the compound (IX). Accordingly, it is preferred that the base be used in a slightly excessive molar amount relative to that of the compound (IX). The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 1.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (IX).
In the compound (IX), in the case where E2 thereof is an amino group, two substitutable hydrogen atoms are present on the E2. Therefore, when it is aimed to convert the amino group into the (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, it is disadvantageous to use the base in such a molar amount exceeding that of the compound (IX). Accordingly, it is preferred that the base be used in a slightly excessive molar amount relative to that of the compound (IX). The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 1.5 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 moles based on one mole of the compound (IX).
In the compound (IX) wherein v is 0 and j is 1, in the case where E2 thereof is a hydroxyl group, a thiol group or a (substituted or unsubstituted) alkylamino group, no substitutable hydrogen atoms are present on the compound (I-e) as a reaction product. Therefore, it is possible to use the base in such a molar amount exceeding that of the compound (IX), and it is rather preferred to use an excessive amount of the base. In this case, the amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 2.0 moles, preferably 1.0 to 1.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (IX). The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 10 to 150xc2x0 C.
In the compound (IX), in the case where a plurality of substitutable hydrogen atoms are present on the E2 thereof and all the hydrogen atoms are to be substituted with the compound (VII-c), it is preferred that the compound (VII-c) be used in an amount of 1 to 3 equivalents, and the base be used in an equivalent amount or in an excessive amount based on one equivalent of the substituted hydrogen atom of the compound (IX). the reaction time is several minutes to several days.
In the step E, as the compound (VII-c), there may be used substituted halides (compounds wherein L is a halogen atom; examples of the halogen atoms may include chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom or the like), substituted dialkyl sulfate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfate), substituted sulfonate compounds (compounds wherein L is a substituted sulfonate) or the like.
As the compounds (VII-c), there can also be used commercially available products or compounds similar to those exemplified with respect to the compounds (VII-a), which can be produced by known techniques.
As the compounds (IX) usable as a raw material in the step E, there can used the following compounds:
Compounds (I-b) as a reaction product in the step B;
Compounds (I-c) as a reaction product in the step C;
Compounds (I-d) as a reaction product in the step D;
Compounds (I-e) as a reaction product in the step E;
Compounds (I-f) as a reaction product in the step F; and
Compounds derived from the compounds (I-a) to (I-f), for example, compound (I-g) as a product obtained by hydrogenolysis thereof, compound (I-i) as a product obtained by oxidation of sulfide bond, or the like.
The production process according to the seventh aspect of the present invention comprises a step of forming a carbon-oxygen bond between the carbon atom to which the halogen atom represented by T1 in the compound (X) is bonded and the oxygen atom of phenol of the compound (XI) (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cstep Fxe2x80x9d).
That is, N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-f) can be produced by reacting N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (X) with (substituted or unsubstituted) phenol represented by the general formula (XI), usually in an aprotic organic solvent.
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 6. 
wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)(C7 to C8 aralkyl)amino group;
A1f may be substituted with X1f, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or a hydroxyl group, (wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A1f is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X1f};
X1f is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which is not bonded to a terminal position of A1f when the A1f is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X1f may be substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A1f which can be substituted with X1f, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1fs may be the same or different;
p and s are an integer of 0 to 2 with the proviso that the sum of p and s (p+s) is 2; when p is 2, A1fs may be the same or different; and when p is 2 and A1fs are alkyl chains, the A1fs may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group, or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A1fs, to form a ring;
Y1 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 haloalkylthio group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y1s may be the same or different;
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and
T1 is a halogen atom.
The compound (I-f) can be produced by the reaction between the above-mentioned compounds (X) and (XI), specifically by nucleophilically substituting the halogen atom (T1) of the compound (X) with the oxygen atom of phenol of the compound (XI). In the phenoxylation reaction of the compound (X), the compounds (X) and (XI) are reacted with each other, usually under basic conditions.
In the above-mentioned reaction, it is possible to use the base in such a molar mount exceeding that of the compound (X). The amount of the compound (XI) charged is allowed to exceed 2 moles based on one mole of the compound (X) in the presence of such an excessive amount of the base. The amount of the base used is usually 0.8 to 10 moles, preferably 1 to 5 moles based on one mole of the compound (X).
The amount of the compound (XI) charged is usually 0.8 to 15 moles, preferably 1.2 to 10 moles based on one mole of the compound (X).
Also, it is preferred to add a catalyst such as copper halide. The amount of the catalyst added is usually 0.01 to 10 moles, preferably 0.1 to 5 moles based on one mole of the compound (X).
The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60 to 180xc2x0 C. the reaction time is several hours to several days.
The compound (X) used as a raw material in the step F may be produced in the following manner.
First, in the first method, the compound (X-a) is produced by obtaining 2-halogeno-4-substituted-6-(metal-substituted) pyridine represented by the general formula (XVII) by metalation of the compound (XIII); thereafter subjecting the metalated pyridine to addition-reaction to a carbon-nitrogen double bond of the compound (III); and then substituting a proton for the metal of the obtained addition product.
The substitution of proton for the metal of the addition product, can be carried out by treating the obtained addition reaction solution with an acid aqueous solution.
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 13. 
wherein R2, T1, T2, M, A2, X2, Z and n have the same meanings as defined above.
In the metalation for the production of the compound (XVII), since two substitutable halogen atoms are present in the compound (XIII), the amount of the metalating reagent used for the metalation of the compound (XIII) is usually 0.5 to 1.7 moles, preferably 0.8 to 1.4 moles based on one mole of the compound (XIII). In general, after the metalation, the metalated product is subjected to the next addition reaction without isolation of the compound (XVII). The amount of the compound (III) used is usually 0.6 to 3 moles, preferably 0.8 to 2.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (XVII).
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the step A for the metalation, the addition of the compound (II) to isocyanate and then the production of the compound (I-a) by proton-substitution.
N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide used as a raw material in the step F, may be produced in the following manner.
The above-mentioned compound (X-b) can be obtained by treating 4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-picolinic acid or dithiopicolinic acid compound (XVIII-a) with a halogenating reagent such as thionyl chloride to prepare 4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-picolinic halide or thiopicolinic halide and then subjecting the halide to amidation using the compound (V-a). This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 14. 
wherein R2, Z, T1, p, s and n have the same meanings as defined above; and A1f1 and X1f1 have the same meanings as those for A1 and X1.
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the step B for producing the compound (I-b) by the reaction between the compound (IV) wherein W is a halogen atom, and the compound (V).
4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-picolinic acid or dithiopicolinic acid compound (XVIII-a) used in the above step, may be produced by the following methods.
In the first method, the compound (XVIII-a) may be obtained by adding the above-mentioned compound (XVII) to carbon dioxide or carbon disulfide and then subjecting the obtained product to proton-substitution. This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 15.
Reaction Formula 15: 
wherein R2, M, Z and T1 have the same meanings as defined above.
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the step A for the addition of the compound (II) to isocyanate and then the production of the compound (I-a) by proton-substitution.
In the second method, the compound (XVIII-b) may be obtained by hydrolysis of the above-mentioned 4-substituted-6-halogeno-2-halogenopyridine {compound (XVI)}. This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 16: 
wherein R1, T1 and G have the same meanings as defined above.
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the above reaction formula 10 for the hydrolysis of the compound (XV).
In addition, as other methods, there may also be used, for example, a method of producing 4-methoxy-6-chloropicolinic acid {compound (XVIII-b) wherein R1 is OCH3 and T1 is Cl} by oxidizing the hydroxymethyl group of 4-methoxy-6-chloro-2-pyridine methanol.
Further, for example, 4-unsubstituted-6-halogeno-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide {compound (X-c)} used as a raw material in the step F, may be produced in the following manner.
The compound (X-c) may be obtained by subjecting the above-prepared compound (XVIII-b) and the compound (V-b) to condensation reaction. This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 17: 
wherein R1, T1, p, s and n have the same meanings as def ined above; and A1f2 and X1f2 have the same meanings as those for A1 and X1.
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the step B for producing the compound (I-b) by the reaction between the compound (IV) wherein W is OH, and the compound (V).
Further, the compound (X-d) may be obtained by the reaction between the compound (XVI-a) {compound (XVI) wherein G is lower alkylcarbonyl, which is used as a raw material in the reaction formula 11} and the compound (V-c). This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 18. 
wherein R1, Z, T1, B, p, s and n have the same meanings as defined above; and A1f3 and X1f3 have the same meanings as those for A1 and X1.
As the production conditions, there may be adopted the conditions used in the step B for producing the compound (I-b) by the reaction between the compound (IV) wherein W is lower alkoxy, and the compound (V).
Further, the compound (X-e) {same as compound (X) wherein Z is S} may be obtained by sulfidization of Z of the compound (X-f) {same as the compound (X) wherein Z is O}. This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 19: 
wherein R1, T1, p, s and n have the same meanings as defined above; and A1f4 and X1f4 have the same meanings as those for A1 and X1.
The sulfidization reaction may be carried out in an inert aromatic organic solvent (such as benzene, toluene or pyridine) using phosphorus pentaoxide or a Lawesson reagent. The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60 to 140xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to several days.
Further, such compounds (X) obtained by modifying the amide moiety of each of the above-mentioned compounds (X-a), (X-b), (X-c), (X-d) and (X-e) using the conditions of modification reactions in the steps C, D, E, etc., may also be used as a raw material in the step F.
The method of producing the compound (I) wherein R1 is a C1 to C4 alkylamino group by hydrogenolysis, will be explained below.
N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-(C1 to C4 alkylamino)-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-g) may be obtained by hydrogenolysis of a phenylmethyl group of N-(substituted or unsubstituted)-4-{C1 to C4 alkyl(phenylmethyl)amino)-6-(substituted or unsubstituted) phenoxy-2-pyridine carboxamide or thiocarboxamide represented by the general formula (I-h) usually in a solvent. This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 20. 
wherein Y1, Z, p, s and m are the same as defined above;
X7 is the same as defined in X1;
R7 is a C1 to C4 alkyl group;
A7 may be substituted with X7, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an amino group or a hydroxyl group, {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A7 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X7};
X7 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which is not bonded to a terminal position of A7 when the A7 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a cyano group or a thiol group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X7 may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
n is 0 or an integer selected from number of hydrogen atoms of A7 which can be substituted with X7, and when n is an integer of not less than 2, X1s may be the same or different;
when p is 2, A1s may be the same or different;
when p is 2 and both of A7s are alkyl chains, the A7s may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group, or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A1s, to form a ring.
As hydrogenating catalysts used in the hydrogenolysis, there may be usually exemplified platinum, palladium, nickel, etc., whose surface area is increased to enhance the catalytic activity, or those obtained by supporting these metals on activated carbon, carbon, barium carbonate, alumina or the like. Among these catalysts, there may be preferably used palladium carbon, Raney nickel or the like. In addition, as the reaction accelerators, among the above-mentioned acids, there may be preferably used hydrochloric acid, perchloric acid, acetic acid or the like. The reaction may be conducted in a temperature range of from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to several days.
Next, there will be described the method of producing the compound (I) {wherein X1 is a (C1 to C4 alkyl)sulfonyl group and/or a (C1 to C4 alkyl)sulfinyl group, whose alkyl group may be substituted with halogen atom(s)} by the oxidation of sulfur atom of the compound (I) {wherein X1 is a (C1 to C4 alkyl)thio group whose alkyl group may be substituted with halogen atom(s)}.
The compound (I-i) may be obtained by oxidizing a sulfur atom of (halogen-substitutable C1 to C4 alkyl)thio group bonded to A8 of the compound (I-j). This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 21. 
wherein R3 is a C1 to C4 alkoxy group;
A8 may be substituted with X8, X8a, R8S, R8SO or R8SO2, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, a phenylamino group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an arylalkylamino group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms), an amino group or a hydroxyl group {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A8 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X8 or X8a};
X8 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which alkyl group is not bonded to a terminal position of A8 when the A8 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X8 may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
X8a is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which alkyl group is not bonded to a terminal position of A8 when the A8 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C1 to C10 alkylamino group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylamino group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X8a may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
R8 is a C1 to C4 alkyy group which may be substituted with a halogen atom;
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A8 which can be substituted with X8;
when n is an integer of not less than 2, X8s may be the same or different;
t is 0 or 1, v is 0 or 1 and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2;
when w is 2 and t and w are 1, A8s may be the same or different;
when w is 2 and both of A8s are alkyl chains, the A8s may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group, or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group which groups are bonded to one of the A8s, to form a ring;
j is an integer of not less than 1 and k is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j and k (j+k) is 1 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A8 which can be substituted with X8;
when j is not less than 2, R8s may be the same or different;
when k is not less than 2, X8as may be the same or different;
j1, j2 and j3 is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j2 and j3 (j2+j3) is not less than 1 and the sum of j1, j2 and j3 (j1+j2+j3) is j;
Y2 is a C1 to C4 haloalkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 haloalkoxy group or a halogen atom;
m is an integer of 0 to 5, and when m is not less than 2, Y2s may be the same or different; and
Z is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
As solvents used in the above oxidation reaction, there may be usually exemplified aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene or methyl naphthalene; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane, methyl cyclohexane or the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene or the like; amides such as dimethyl formamide, dimethyl acetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM), dioxane or the like; aliphatic alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or the like; organic acids such as acetic acid or formic acid; or the like. As other solvents usable in the above oxidation reaction, there may be exemplified water, carbon disulfide, acetonitrile, ethyl acetate, acetic anhydride, dimethyl sulfoxide, hexamethylphophoric amide or the like. These solvents may be used in the form of a mixture of any two or more thereof.
As the oxidizing agents used in the above oxidation reaction, there may be usually exemplified organic peroxides such as m-chloro-perbenzoic acid, peracetic acid or the like; hydrogen peroxide, potassium permanganate, ruthenium oxide, osmium oxide, chromic acid, periodic acid or the like. The reaction temperature is usually 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 70xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to several days.
Next, there will be described the method of producing the compound (I) {wherein X1 is a (C1 to C4 alkyl)carbonyl group whose alkyl group may be substituted with a halogen atom} by carrying out an addition reaction between a (C1 to C4 alkyl)metal compound whose alkyl group may be substituted with a halogen atom and the cyano group of X1 of the compound (I) wherein X1 is a cyano group to form a carbon-carbon bond, and then subjecting the obtained product to hydrolysis.
The compound (I-k) may be obtained by carrying out an addition reaction between a (C1 to C4 alkyl)metal compound whose alkyl group may be substituted with a halogen atom and the cyano group of A9 of the compound (I-m), and then subjecting the obtained product to hydrolysis.
This reaction is expressed by the following reaction formula 22. 
wherein R2, Y1, Z, M and m are the same as defined above;
A9 may be substituted with X9, X9a, cyano or R9CO, and is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C2 to C6 alkenyl group, a C3 to C6 alkynyl group, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group, a C3 to C6 alkenyloxy group, a C3 to C6 alkynyloxy group, a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group, a phenyl group, an arylalkyl group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) or an arylalkyloxy group (whose alkyl moiety has 1 to 3 carbon atoms) {wherein the chain-like hydrocarbon moiety of A9 is constituted by a longest carbon chain as a main chain exclusive of a C1 to C4 alkyl group bonded as side chain to the main chain, and the C1 to C4 alkyl groups as side chains constitute X9 or X9a};
X9 is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group {which alkyl group is not bonded to a terminal position of A9 when the A9 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group}, a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group or a cyano group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X9 may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
X9a is a halogen atom, a C1 to C4 alkoxy group, a C1 to C4 alkylthio group, a C1 to C4 alkyl group (which alkyl group is not bonded to a terminal position of A9 when the A9 is a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C1 to C10 alkoxy group or a di(C1 to C6 alkyl)amino group), a C3 to C6 cycloalkyl group, a di(C1 to C4 alkyl)amino group, a C1 to C4 alkylsulfonyl group or a C1 to C4 alkylsulfinyl group, wherein the alkyl moiety of X9a may be further substituted with halogen atom(s);
R9 is a C1 to C4 alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom;
n is 0 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A9 which can be substituted with X9;
when n is an integer of not less than 2, X9s may be the same or different;
t is 0 or 1, v is 0 or 1 and w is 1 or 2 with the proviso that the sum of t and v (t+v) is 0 or 1 and the sum of t, v and w (t+v+w) is 2;
when w is 2 or t and w are 1, A9s may be the same or different;
when w is 2 and both of A9s are alkyl chains, the A9s may be directly bonded together or may be bonded to each other through an oxygen atom of the hydroxyl group or a nitrogen atom of the amino group or the C1 to C4 alkylamino group, the hydroxyl, amino or alkyl amino group bonded to one of the A9s, to form a ring;
j is an integer of not less than 1 and k is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j and k (j+k) is 1 or an integer selected from numbers of hydrogen atoms of A9 which can be substituted with X9;
when j is not less than 2, R9s may be the same or different;
when k is not less than 2, X9as may be the same or different; and
j1 is an integer of not less than 1 and j2 is an integer of not less than 0 with the proviso that the sum of j1 and j2 (j1+j2) is j.
As solvents used in the above alkylcarbonylation reaction, there may be used solvents suited to the reaction of organic metal compounds. Examples of these solvents may include usually aliphatic hydrocarbons such as petroleum ethers, pentane, hexane, heptane, methyl cyclohexane or the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DIGLYM), dioxane or the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene methyl naphthalene or the like.
As the alkyl metal reagents used in the above alkylcarbonylation reaction, there may be usually used organic alkali metal compounds such as butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, tert-butyl lithium, methyl lithium or the like; Grignard reagents such as methyl magnesium bromide, ethyl magnesium bromide or the like; or organic copper compounds produced by the above-mentioned compounds with a monovalent copper salt such as copper iodide (CuI). As the alkyl metal halide reagents, there may be used such reagents obtained by reacting alkyl halide with the above-mentioned alkyl metal reagent, alkali metal such as lithium, alkali earth metal such as magnesium, copper or the like. Examples of these reagents may include trichloromethyl lithium, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl lithium, pentafluoroethyl lithium, pentafluoroethyl magnesium bromide or the like.
The amount of the metal reagent used is usually 0.5 to 2 moles, preferably 0.8 to 1.5 moles based on one mole of the compound (I-m). The reaction temperature is usually xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280 to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time is several minutes to several hours.
The reaction temperature and the reaction time described above in each step, can be varied according to necessity of reaction operations, for example, the reaction temperature can be shifted to either lower or higher temperature side and the reaction time can be elongated unless adversely affecting the yield of aimed products.
The present compound (I) may be used as a herbicide as it is. However, the compound (I) may be usually formulated together with preparation auxiliaries or adjuvants into various configurations such as dusting powder, water-dispersible powder, granules or emulsion. In this case, the obtained preparation may contain at least one compound (I) in an amount of usually 0.1 to 95% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 90% by weight, more preferably 2 to 70% by weight based on the weight of the preparation. Carriers, diluents and surfactants used as the preparation auxiliaries or adjuvants are exemplified as follows. Examples of solid carriers may include usually talc, kaolin, bentonite, diatomaceous earth, white carbon, clay or the like. Examples of liquid diluents may include usually water, xylene, toluene, chlorobenzene, cyclohexane, cyclohexanone, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethyl formamide, alcohols or the like.
Various surfactants may be selectively used according to the applications. As emulsions, there may be usually exemplified polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ether, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate or the like. As dispersants, there may be usually exemplified lignin sulfonate, dibutylnaphthalene sulfonate or the like. As wetting agents, there may be usually exemplified alkyl sulfonate, alkylphenyl sulfonate or the like.
The above-mentioned preparations are used without diluting, or are used as a preparation which is diluted with a diluent such as water to the predetermined concentration. In the case where the preparations are diluted upon use, the concentration of the present compound (I) in the preparations is usually in the range of 0.01 to 1.0%. The amount of the present compound (I) is usually 0.001 to 10 kg, preferably 0.01 to 5 kg per one hectare (ha). The concentrations and amounts of the preparations used may be varied according to types of preparations used, the time, method or place of use, kinds of crops to be treated or the like and, therefore, increased or decreased concentrations or amounts may also be used without being limited to the above-specified range. Further, the present compound (I) may be used in combination with other effective ingredients, for example, germicide, insecticide, miticide, herbicide or the like.